A Vampire Selection
by LittleMissDramione
Summary: Prince Dimitri Belikov is to ascend the Russian Throne but must first take a bride and holds a selection. Rose Hathaway runs away from an awful arranged marriage and finds herself competing in the Russian Selection. They both hate the idea of marriage but will they be able to find love with each other. SYOC IF YOU WANT TO JOIN.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've been reading this series called Vampire Academy and I'm loving it. Rose and Dimitri is so cute. So I've decided to write this. Hope you like it. Except for this story, there won't be a seven year gap. It's also AU**

Summary

Prince Dimitri Belikov of Russia is soon to turn 21 and will be, reluctantly, holding a Selection to find his future bride to join him when he takes the throne after his birthday. He more than anything wants to explore but it's either this or an arranged marriage that he would have no say in.

Rose Hathaway after being told that she's to be married to a man twice her age and expected to produce heirs as soon as she turns 17, runs away from her family in Turkey and finds herself completing in an event called The Selection, vying with 34 other women for the chance to be the next queen as a way to get out of her arranged marriage.

 **A/N: I'll be using most girl characters and my own as selected and maids, but I'll do SYOC for the selected if you want to join. Just PM me and with your details and I'll add you in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimitri's POV**

"Your Highness, Her Majesty wishes to see you immediately in her study." I sighed, putting down the book I was reading, thanked the women and made my way to my mother's study. I knocked on the door twice before being told to enter.

"You wanted to see me mama?" Without looking up from her work, she lifted her finger and motioned for me to sit.

"Dimitri, how old are you?"

"Twenty mama, you know that."

"And when will you take over from me as King?"

"At the end of the year when I turn 21 mama." I looked at her questionably. Where was she going with this?

"Exactly, so why have you not found yourself a bride. You've had years to find a nice girl and train her up to be princess material. Instead you've been in your room reading those silly books. You need a Queen by your side when you ascend the throne and you're going to get one. As of one month from now, you'll be holding a Selection and choosing a bride. Nathan thought of the idea and it's wonderful. Apparently they do it over in America and it's a brilliant success. You'll choose 35 women that you like and then they'll be invited her to the castle and you'll eliminate women until there's one left. That one will be the one you've fallen in love with and she will be your Queen. It's already settled. Applications went out this morning." I was stunned. My mother swore she'd never let enter an arranged marriage yet he she was, offering me to 35 different women.

"Mama, you don't do this."

"Don't argue about this with me boy. You had your chance and wasted it. We're either doing this my way or I can marry you off to some princess and that'll be it. You'll will have this Selection and you will choose a bride. Understood?" I hung my head in defeat. Hopefully something good would come out of this. Yeah right.

"Yes mama."

"Good. You're dismissed." She went back to her work and I left. I had dinner in my room that night.

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

I slammed the doors of my room shut and collapsed on my bed, the tears flowing out. It happened. Doom's day. My father was marrying me off for money and connections. I had three months before my life over. I hadn't met the guy and I sure didn't want to. My dad couldn't have married me off to some handsome rich guy, no he sold to the first nobleman who came knocking.

 _Flashback_

" _Father you can't! I won't marry him"_

" _Rose you must! No one else will take you. Your violent and unlady like behaviour has scared all the other young suitors off. This may be the only offer you ever get. Your mother and I can't take care of you forever. You need a husband. You're turning seventeen soon. Mr Alto is a nice caring man. He's good for you._

" _Why can't I marry someone who I love? Why does it have to be about money and power?"_

" _Rose, you know why. It's a cruel world out there. Do you think someone like that mason boy can care for you? You won't have the comfortable lifestyle with him that you want."_

" _At least I'd be happy."_

" _Enough! Rose, you will marry Mr Alto. That's final." I wanted to hit him. Instead I ran out of the room._

 _End Flashback_

Marry him my ass. I'd rather live dirt poor than marry someone I don't love. I knew that's what I had to do. Run away. I got up packing a small bag of my training clothes, two dresses; one fancy and one-day wear and my toiletries. I hid it under my bed and came down for dinner. We didn't talk. I excused myself once I was finished and ran back to my room. Pulling out a pen and a page from my diary, I wrote my goodbye letter. I would leave at midnight when everyone was asleep. My note would be on my bed for my maids to find.

Midnight came and I sneaked out of my room avoiding the one or two guards on patrol. I took the back entrance for the servants to escape into the dark night. It would be a long journey to the nest town without a car.

* * *

 **Dimitri POV**

I couldn't get much sleep that night. I kept dreaming about the women that would be in my selection. How the first meeting would go but then the dream drifted. Suddenly I saw a girl with long brown hair as dark as the night sky. She was so beautiful. Her hair cascading in waves. She was alone, walking on the road with a black jacket on, bag in hand. I watched her walk down the road. Where was she going? Abruptly, she stopped and turned around to look at me. A scared look on her face. Her eyes were chocolate orbs. Her lips so luscious and red. Her eyes continued to stare as if she was looking right through me, trying to find something. A second later, she ran off into the dark shadows.

 **Sooooooo, how was it? Please tell me if you like it. I want to clear up that rose's family is traditional and feel that a woman shouldn't be working and should be married to a rich husband even though the timeline is the same in the movie. I'll be writing about the selected in the next chappie so if you want to SYOC, send me a PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewers, Dimitria Belikov & Kimavinzant :D**

 **I'm just reading Blood Promise now and I know from reading other fics that Dimitri calls his mum Mama, but I'm not sure about Yeva; all though I think he's previously told Rose about her, calling her Yeva. Anyway, I'm going to stick with Grandmama and if I'm wrong, please someone tell me. Thanks**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dimitri POV**

I awoke late after my dream. I couldn't get it out of my head. Who was she? I know it's crazy and it was just a dream, but it felt so real. I got dressed and let my maids in to begin their work while I went downstairs for breakfast. Grandmama, mama, Viktoria and Sonya are all waiting for me.

"Dimtri, I was beginning to think you weren't coming down"

"Sorry mama. I just slept in is all." I grabbed some fruit from the assortment in front of me and put it on my plate.

"Well then, down to business. Thousands of women have already applied for your selection and it's only been one day. You'll certainly have plenty to choose from."

"I thought the women were randomly drawn." Despite my hatred for this shindig thing I was being forced into, I still did my research. Supposedly women were meant to be drawn out of a bowl. It was all a game of luck.

"Of course not. You could pick 35 women randomly and hate them all, then we would have wasted all that time, you would be king and still not have a bride. No, you'll go through the applications each day, and pick ones that you feel you would make a nice companion. I'll have some sent through tomorrow. Today you need to attend several meetings and make an appearance at the town orphanage today. With the money we donated, they finally renovated to make the place better for the children, so I'd like you to go down for the grand reopening of it. The only thing the media is talking about is your selection, but we still need to show the people we care."

"Yes mama.

 **(Just want to add, again I haven't read Blood Promise, so I really don't know all that much about his family but for this story they speak English amongst each other and in the Selection with Rose. But the other girls will probably be in Russian will I underline in English for you. It's all translated from Google Translate)**

* * *

 **Rose POV**

The bus pulled up at the airport finally and I hoped out. One thing that made my escape easier is credit cards. Father gave me one when I turned 13, recognising I was old enough and wise enough from his lessons to know how to spend money. I knew I would have to buy a ticket with my card, which he would be able to track but he wouldn't know where I would be exactly, so I planned to get cash out after I landed. First off, I had to choose where to go. My card had a limit of 5000 Lira **(I tried researching Turkish currency, so if I'm wrong again, please tell me how to fix it.)** I wanted a cheap flight so I had more money to spend after. I looked over all the flights; Paris, Rome, New York. They all sounded great but everything was pricey. I looked further down to find Siberia, Russia. It would be 890 Lira but it would get me away. Anywhere would get me away but I felt like it was calling me. I bought a one-way ticket and waited to board the plane. Four hours later I walked outside the airport. When the cool air hit me, it didn't send chills. For summer, it was pretty warm at 22 degrees. I could only imagine what it would be like in winter. I'd gotten my cash from my card and hailed a taxi. I chose my motel on board and had already made a booking. Now I just had to figure out what to do next.

* * *

 **Abe POV**

I was sitting in my office reading her letter again. One of her maids had found it on her made up bed this morning and it made its way to me. She had run away. All because she refused to get married. The stupid girl. I had everyone keep quiet about it if they wanted to keep their jobs. I didn't want this spreading that my daughter had run off. Stan was the only one I told outside the mansion. He seemed upset at first but then organised for a team of his guards to search for her. A maid came in with my lunch as I requested. I sighed heavily wondering when I would see my daughter again.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

I checked in Ibis Sibir Omsk and went up to my room. It was a small room but at least the bed had several blankets and covers to keep warm at night if it got too cool. Unpacking my things, I hid most of my money in the bed mattress. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the market to grab some food. After an hour I was about to leave with my groceries in hand, when I saw a crowd gathering and people rushing over. My interested peaked, I made my way over and stood next to an old lady. In hopes of making me more appealing, my father had me learn Russian as one of the many languages part of my education.

"Prostite, vy mozhete skazat' mne, chto proiskhodit?"

 _(Excuse me, can you tell me what's happening?)_

"They're re-opening the orphanage. Her Majesty donated generous funds to have it renovated for the winter so that the children won't freeze at night. However, what every girl is gathering for is that his Highness is coming to declare it open. No doubt they're trying to get the prince to choose them for The Selection." I thanked her and then did a take back.

"Wait, you speak English?" The lady smiled and laughed gently.

"I've lived here since I was twenty. Although I speak Russian, I know a tourist when I see one." I laughed myself.

"Well yes, I'm new to Russia."

"Yet you speak the language perfectly." I was about to respond when the quiet disparaged and was filled with squeals and shouts. I looked over to see a young man standing by the building with several guards at the front, keeping the people back.

"Privet lyudi. My vidim zdes' segodnya, Grand Pereotkrytiye nashego soobshchestva priyuta.

 _(Greetings people. We witness here today, the Grand Reopening of our community orphanage.)_

Cheers went up again as the young man turned around and grabbed the large pair of scissors that were handed to him and cut the ribbon. When he turned back around again, his eyes found mine. We were fixed on each other until he guards came to escort him back to the palace. Most of the crowd was now dispersing. I turned to the old woman again.

"What did you say before? Something about the girls?" The woman looked confused but then smiled as she remembered.

"Those girls will all want to be part of His Highness' Selection."

"What's a Selection?" She went to open her mouth but closed it again, looking around for something. She came back with a flyer in her hand.

"This is the Selection and I can guarantee that every girl will by applying for it. His Highness is inviting thirty-five women to the castle to complete to become the next Queen. It's never been done before here but it should be fun to hear about in the news." A thousands thought were going through her head. A chance to become Queen. A chance to get out of her marriage. She'd seen the prince and he was much better looking than that Mr Alto. Her father would never look for her at the castle. Actually that last one might not be true. If she was going to be on the news, he'd find her immediately. Ehh, if she got married to a Prince, her father would be proud for sure. He was worried she wouldn't have a rich man to take care of her. She could make the prince fall in love with her and her problems were over. Yes, she'd be sacrificing actual love. Maybe she could learn to love the prince anyway.

"So can anyone just apply for this."

"Well there are some restrictions. Obviously, only girls can apply but they have to be between the ages of 16 to 21. But otherwise yes. I don't think they would have anything against a non-Russian citizen so long as if she would apply to be one if she won." The woman grinned at me and I reddened.

"Alright so I want to compete. I have my reasons that I can't discuss but being in this competition would really help me."

"It's fine dear. I admit, he is a handsome boy. I'm sure you'd do well if you applied. But I must warn you, he'll be choosing women based on their applications. He wants someone to spend the rest of his life with, so if you want it, you've got to be better than every other girl applying." I smile dropped a bit. What was I thinking? This wasn't going to be easy. I had to be picked first.

"You'd be a wonderful match for him if you got in though dear." I looked up and smiled again.

"You think?"

"I know so. I saw the way he was looking at you before. Go down to the post store and get an application there. Good luck." I thanked her and walk off. Princess Rosemarie. Had a nice ring to it.

* * *

 **Dimitri POV**

It was her! The girl from the dream. She was real! Would she be entering? Could I force her? Maybe I could forget the whole thing and choose her as my bride. Hold your horse Dimitri. You don't even know her. What's her name, where does she live? What's she like? Let's start by choosing her first. Our eyes were glued until I was moved along by my guards. I got into the car and thought about her the whole ride home, a smile on my face. I prayed she would enter. She would be the one. As soon I walk inside, Viktoria was there with applications in her hand.

"I thought I wasn't starting until tomorrow." My smile vanished, replaced by a frown.

"You are, but I was too excited so I went through some and these are the ones I really want you to pick. Number seven sounds like she'd be my best friend. We have so much in common!" She thrust the papers in my hands.

"Vik, I'll pick who I want. That was the deal."

"I know, but I know you so I also picked a few I reckon you'd really like."

"Thanks Vik." She gave me a hug and wandered on. I went up to my room and starting going through the applications. My yes pile on had three girls that I was picking. Vik's number seven was a no. The no pile was placed on my desk to be taken away. Days passed. I had picked several more girls but still no sign of the mysterious girl. My two weeks were nearly up.

"Dimitri, do you have your list of girls for me yet?"

"Not yet mama, I just need one more."

"Then pick one. I've sent so many applications up to your room. Surely there's one more girl who you'd like. You have one day before I pick that last girl for you. Your attempt at stalling won't stop this Selection from happening."

"Yes mama."

* * *

 **Rose POV**

I'd finally filled out my application after days of confliction in my mind and worrying what to put. I was honest but not too honest. Could have him knowing what a badass I was. I ran to the post and put my entry in. Here's hoping. It was Friday. We would find out in the Sunday paper.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm back. I was finishing Blood Promise could not put it down. I know we can't have Dimitri as a Strigoi but am I the only one really liking if they were both Strigoi and their plans to rule together. Now I'm onto Spirit Bound and I'm really hating Lissa and Christian right now. I want to lock them in a room until they get back together. Seriously, Christian knows what happened so he should just forgive her and move on. Anyway, enough blabber. Here is the next chapter of Vampire Selection. Hope you like it :D!**

 **Obviously I cant have all 35 girls from the selection and there aren't enough female young adults in VA so I have to change the ages of some of the other characters like Tasha. Please just go with it.**

 **LittleMissDramione**

 **Dimitri POV  
**

 _I was dreaming of my mysterious girl again. We were in the gardens and I was chasing her. Her dark hair was flying behind her. She looked over her shoulder and laughed. I smiled, loving the sound of her laugh._

 _"Come get me Dimitri." She giggled again standing still. I reached out towards her but she ducked as soon I did, running away again. I ran after her into the maze, following the sound of her footsteps. Soon enough I found her standing in the middle. Putting my hand on her shoulder, I suddenly felt cold. She turned around and she stared at me. Her once happy smile was gone, her eyes filled with fear._

 _"Help me" I tried to respond but nothing came out of my voice. I tried reaching out for her but she faded away before I could grasp her._

I bolted up, shaking off my dream. She needed me. I rubbed my eyes and saw Grandmama sitting on the edge.

"You dreamt of her didn't you?" I looked in shock at her. Really I shouldn't have been surprised. Grandmama was like a witch sort of. Or psychic or whatever. She couldn't tell the future or predict things but somehow she just knew things that tried to remain hidden. Like my dream for instance.

"What does it mean?" She looked up at ceiling and the at me with a frown on her face.

"Be careful." She promptly got up and left, leaving me with only those words. Great help. I sighed and got up dressed. I was actually on time to breakfast due to my dream. I saw mama reading. It looked like another application. I was giving up hope that I would ever see the girl from the village again.

"Dimitri, add this girl as your 35th entry for the Selection."

"Mama, you said I could choose the last girl." It was pointless but I still wanted time to sort through and find the mystery girl's application if I could.

"Yes but I like this one and I know she'd be a good match for you if you chose her. Here" She passed to Karolina who passed it to Victoria. I tried to grab it but Victoria held it out of reach.

"She's pretty. I wish I had dark long hair like that." I perked up. Any girl could have long dark hair but I had to check. One last shred of hope.

"Just give it to me."

"Fine." She handed it over and I scrambled to look at it. I couldn't believe it. It was her. She was smiling in her picture. Just like she had in my dream. I looked down to her details. Name: Rosemarie Hathaway. Age: 16. D.O.B: 28 March 1992. **(I just got the date from wiki. It's not really important)** The list went on. Hair and eye colour. Height. Weight. Skills etc. She was perfect. She was younger than I first thought but that wouldn't be an issue. Love doesn't happen or not based on the person's age.

"So you like her then?" I looked up to see my sisters and mama eagerly looking at me. I nodded and went back to reading. Mama smiled at me before going back to her breakfast. I finished up and went back to my room immediately placing Rose's application amongst the 34 other women I chosen. I knew that I should give all the other women a chance to get to know them but right now, I just wanted to know her. All neatly bundled and tied up, I gave the pile to the maid who was cleaning my room. Once they were sent out, each Selected would receive an invitation by letter in the mail addressing everything about the selection and what would happen. The news of who was selected would be printed in the Sunday newspaper tomorrow. But it would be at least a week before I would see any of the Selected women.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

Once it was Sunday, I bought a copy of the paper as soon as I could. More copies were being sold on that one day than they had in a year. I had waited in line for nearly an hr to get my hands on one. The selection was front news and continued on page 8. I quickly flipped through until the found the two-page story. It talked about the selection itself and what it would mean for one of the lucky 35 women. I skimmed over it, and found the list in the middle. It wasn't in alphabetical order so I had to go through the whole thing. Naturally it was written in Russian but I could make out a few names. Vasilisa Dragomir, Celeste Newsome, Natasha Ozera, Mia Rinaldi. I reading until I found my name in-between Marlee Tames and Kriss Ambers. I had made it! I would finally get to see the Prince again. I was happily making my way back to the motel to start packing my things. No doubt in a few days time someone would be coming to escort me to the palace. As turned the street corner, I saw the old lady who gave me the flyer, walk out of the café next to the motel. She spotted and smiled.

"So did you make it?" I grinned and showed her the paper.

"So now you have a chance of fixing that problem of yours." I was confused as to what she was talking about but remembered a second later. In my anxiousness and want to see the prince again, I'd forgotten the whole reason why I came to Russia in the first place. This was what I came for. I need to secure a better marriage to get out of the horrible one father set up. No way would I marry that man. Even with his wealth and security.

"Yes. This is my only shot." I wish I could tell her but for now the only person I could trust was myself and I think she sensed that.

"Well good luck then." She gave me a hug and went on her way. Two days after, the landslord knocked at my door saying that Palace escort was here to collect me. I grabbed my bags and followed suit. Waiting outside was a fancy limo. The driver took my bags and put them in the boot before opening the door. When I got inside, I saw three other girls already sitting there. Two were avidly chatting away while the other sat at the other side, filing her nails. I knew her type immediately. I'd had my share of meeting 'prissy princesses' growing up. I sat opposite the two girls and wait for the limo to move again.

"Privet, ya Vasilisa Dragomir, I eto Mia Rinal'di. Kto ty?" The girl on the right with blonde hair asked.

 _(Hi, I'm Vasilisa Dragomir and this is Mia Rinaldi. Who are you?")_

"Rosemarie Kheteuey" I replied. It only just occurred to me that I would probably have to speak Russian most of the time I was here and definitely for formal occasions.

"Vy govorite po-angliyski ili tol'ko russkim?"

 _(Do you speak English or just Russian?")_ I nodded and the blonde let out a sigh of relief I'm guessing.

"We tried talking to the girl over there but she's not that friendly so we've just kept away.

"I could tell from the nail filing and glaring looks our way." The blonde, or Vasilisa rather, let out a laugh.

"I guess you can. Are you excited for the selection?!"

"It's a chance of a lifetime." The girl next to her said. What was her name again? I'd find out again later. I knew then I would never be able to trust any of these girls, no matter how friendly they were. We were completely against each other and I couldn't have them getting leverage to use against me.

"I entered only so I could meet the prince again." Vasilisa stared at me wide eyed.

"You've met Prince Dimitri before?! How?! When?!" The girl next to her leaned in, eager to hear my story. Across the limo, I saw the other girl had put down her file and was glaring at me, daring me to tell what happen. She now saw me as a threat I suppose.

"I didn't get to talk to him or anything, but I saw him at the orphanage when it was opened and as he saw me, he stopped. It looked like she was going to walk to me, but he guard directed him to the car and he left."

"No fair, you have an advantage" Vasilisa said sticking her tongue out afterwards.

"I wanted to go to that but I couldn't get of work." The car had stopped again and the door was opened. A girl hoped and said with the girl filing her nails. Within minutes they were laughing together and both looking at us with disgust.

"That's the last one. We're coming in." The driver spoke on his radio. I didn't hear the other end of the conversation but the car started moving again. Half an hour later we arrived. Vasilisa and I were looking out the car window at the beautiful view. We were going to be living here for the next few weeks or so. The palace was magnificent. The car stopped and we were let out. A butler was waiting to escort the five of us through the doors. The inside was even more beautiful. We were lead to what I assume was a beauty room. Several maids were waiting.

"Is this the first of them? Thank you Gerald." The girl walked up to us and smiled.

"I am Princess Viktoria and I so excited to meet you all but I will talk to you all later. Right now, you have photos to be taken and primping to be done." She smiled again before she went off.

"Alright now play time's over ladies. Let's get these women ready. Miss Newsome, you'll be at station 1. Miss Dragomir at 2, Miss Hathaway at 3, Miss Rinaldi at 4 and Miss Ozera at 5. Let's go." The woman with the clipboard walked over the camera crew. I saw the other girls had already moved so I found station 3 and sat in front of the mirror. Three women came and surrounded me.

"Alright so what kind of image are we going for here." The women were looking before I realised they were talking to me.

"Um, one that says I'm worthy of a prince I guess." The ladies giggled before setting to work. One was working on my feet and the other my hands.

"Your hair is lovely darling. Such a dark brown. Maybe we could put some streaks in or change the style. Take a couple inches off." I grabbed my hair away from her.

"No cutting. I want my hair the way it is. A small trim maybe but no major changes."

"Alright then." I sat down for the next hour or so, my feet and hands were buffed and polished, nails done French manicure style. My hair was washed and smelled like coconut. Two of my ladies had gone to work on other girls as they arrived.

"Alright you're all done. How do you like your makeup?" I had requested a light natural look like I did back home.

"It's perfect thank you." I smiled and looked over to Vasilisa sitting next to me. Her maid was rubbing an oil or something into her hair, rubbing her scalp. The woman with the clipboard came back and took me over to the stand where the crew were standing.

"Alright just stand and smile. Perfect. Now go wait over at the lounge please." She walked off again towards another girl. Ten minutes later, Vasilisa sat down next to me.

"So this is what it's like to be a Princess." I laughed. My life at home wasn't this luxurious but I did have my own maid to help me get dressed and run bathes for me. But we didn't have dozens of servants, guards and butlers running around.

"Must be." Mia came over and we talked about what we thought Prince Dimitri was looking for in a wife. Well I tried but I couldn't get into as much as the girls.

"Alright ladies, while the others are still getting ready let's have a tour and then I'll assign rooms to you. As you know, my name is Syliva and I am the Royal Planner. I am helping His Highness host this Selection. My camera crew will be keeping the country up to date on what's happening here so don't be alarmed if you see them. Every so often we'll be doing a segment for the 6pm news but other than that you'll be in magazines and newpapers and blogs whatnot. So the room you were just in is the Women's Parlour. The Queen has it for her own use and that is where you'll be during the day unless your on a date or if a formal event is on. Now this is the Dining Room" I continued to listen but I really just wanted to be in my room.

"Alright ladies you rooms will be on level 2. Unless you are invited up by the Prince or any other Royal, you are not allowed up on level 3. The only reason you should be up there is if the Prince feels that you could really be the one and he's showing you the Princess Suite but I don't think that'll happen any time soon. Now, you each have three maids in your room. They are up there now waiting for you. Any command you give them, they will follow. You will also have to guards posted out front. The rooms have connecting doors inside but that's for you to decide to use. Your Room will have your name on it so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Your bags are waiting for you as well. Dinner will be at 6pm and you'll be join by Her Majesty and the princesses. Good day ladies." I walked down the hall to find mine next to Vasilisa's. I opened the door and found three maids waiting for me.

"Lady Hathaway, my name Elaine and this is Joanne and Claire. We are here to serve you for as long as you are here."

"Thank you."

"May I help you select a dress for tonight?" She opened the wardrobe and inside were some of the most beautiful dresses I'd ever seen. I didn't know which one to pick. I wanted to look my best tonight.

* * *

I had picked a strapless midnight blue dress for dinner. I didn't want anything pink, but my maids insisted on me not wearing black like I wanted. Instead, Elaine found the dark blue dress and I couldn't deny it was beautiful. So I put it on with the help of Joanna and Claire. It wasn't too poofy and big which is what I like best about. It seemed to fall down like a waterfall. Elaine spent ten minutes touching up my make up before pulling out a pair of silver pumps for me to wear.

"Now for the final touch. A bit of jewellery. Something simple and elegant." She went over to a wooden box on the desk and came back with a diamond pendant and matching earrings. The pendant was made from diamonds formatted together in a circle like knot. It was perfect. Looking in the mirror, I hardly recognised myself.

"Breathtaking, my lady. You'll be sure to impress the royal family tonight. If I may, the best way would be through Her Highness Princess Viktoria. She's only a year older than you and she's very eager to get to know all the ladies. His Highness will be turning to his family for advice on who pick as his queen. If they like you, then they'll tell him."

"Shouldn't I be trying to get the Prince to like me though. He'll marry who he can imagine spending a life with."

"Of course, but I'm sure that High Highness will like you immediately. It doesn't hurt to have the rest of the family backing you. Alright, time to go down." I thanked them and made my way to the Dining Room. There were already a dozen girls there chatting to each other. I found my name on a place card and sat down. Unfortunately, this time I wasn't placed next to Vasilisa. Instead I was placed next to a girl called Celeste. I recognised her as the girl that entered the car after me. Great. She rolled her eyes at me before turning to talk to the girl next to her. Seriously what was her problem? I would be seriously disappointed in the prince if he chose her. Not to mention what would happen if she became queen.

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

They were all in the dining room. She was there. I couldn't wait to meet her tomorrow. I would got tonight but mama says that in other Selections, the Prince wasn't allowed to meet the ladies until the day after they arrived. So here I had to wait. But that didn't mean I couldn't have spies. I walked out of mine and crossed the hall to Viktoria's. I knocked on the door and one of her maids opened it.

"Yes Dimitri." Viktoria was sitting down having her hair done.

"I need you to do something for me tonight. Get to know all the girls what they're like reporting back to me."

"Well that was the plan. I can also learn a bit more on the girl mum picked. You read her application for like ten minutes before mum got your attention." There was no point denying it to Viktoria. She stood up and put her shoes on.

"I'll come as soon as the dinner is over." She gave me a hug and walked out. Now I just had to wait. Again. I sighed and headed back to my room. This was going to be long night.

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

As the minutes passed, the rest of the ladies arrived and sat waiting for the royal family to arrive. Finally they were announced and walked to the head of the table. My eyes went straight to Princess Viktoria. I had met her already at the Women's Parlour when we arrived so maybe should would remember me. The Queen was chatting her other daughter Princess Karolina.

"So what do you think it'll be like to meet the Prince tomorrow." I turned to see a red headed girl looking at me. I racked my brain for an answer. I wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest of these girls.

"Interesting I guess. Although I hope I don't get eliminated. I would hope to stay longer than one day."

"Oh I know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"So do you think we'll have to speak Russian with him or English? When I meet the princess on arrival she spoke English."

"I'm not sure. I actually don't know how to speak Russian."

"So why did you apply if you don't speak Russian?"

"Actually, I did it as a whim. I'm here on holiday with my sister Kenna. She was the one who suggested we enter for fun. I mean a chance to become royalty. Why not? I never believed I would actually get here though. But now that I'm here, Kenna has gone home to inform the rest of our family."

"Alright so what will you do if you do win the Prince's heart?"

"Move here. Learn Russian of course." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her."

"I'm America Singer by the way."

"Rosemarie Hathaway." We kept talking until dinner arrived. I learned that she was from the United States, Carolina. She's 17 and had never left the U.S before. She was a really nice girl but I still needed to keep to myself. Once dinner was finished and we were allowed to retire, I went straight to my room and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! And I've just started reading Last Sacrifice. I think I know who the killer is but then my dad said that authors might make it really obvious to mislead you from the actual killer. So who knows. And please no one spoil it for me in the Reviews. On the other hand, I read The Crown. So excited! I was so glad she ended up with *SPOILERS*! Go read it if you haven't. Though I was really bugged by the epilogue. Couldn't she have written something like she did for The One.**

 **Kimavinzant and Dimitria Belikov, Thanks for your awesome reviews on every chapter. It really fills me with pride that people like my work considering I did basic English in school.**

 **Jessicacorrea0291. Ha thanks. I've tried to grasp what the characters are like from the books so the fact you like it, must mean I'm on the right track. :D.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm finishing my cert 3 in Childcare so I'll be using my free time for that but once I'm finished, I'll be looking for jobs and during that time I'll have time to write.**

 **Anyway, enough chatter. You came here to read the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **LittleMissDramione**

 **Dimitri POV**

Viktoria came round about 9pm. She didn't get to talk to all the girls but she kept an eye on Rose for me like I asked.

"Her dress was so gorgeous. Most of the other girls tried to outshine each other with jewels and whatnot, but Rose wore a simple dark blue strapless gown and a simple necklace. She looked very much the part of a princess. Her maids must be very good. She tried to converse with the girls around her but unfortunately she got stuck with a few of the snobby ones. Seriously why did you even pick them. Always going on about their luxurious lifestyles at home. I'll write down the names from the applications and you can get rid of them. See you need me; without me you could be picking some horrible snob."

"Vik, what about Rose"

"Right, no she mainly spoke with the girl to her left. Lovely red headed girl. She had a teal dress on. It was quite pretty. Otherwise, she was quiet and kept to herself. I could see that she wanted the girl next to her to shut up as much as I did. But other than that, you got some nice girls who I could see you being happy with. The blonde who sat down a few seats from Rose looks like she'd be a nice match for you. But it's your choice. Anyway, I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow at lunch." She walked out and I got dressed for bed hoping sleep would take hold. It didn't. I tossed and turned watching the clock tick by. Frustrated I got up and put my track gear on and headed downstairs. I brought a jacket with me if it got too cold, but I knew that I wouldn't need it. I opened the gym door and begin hitting the punch bag.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

I awoke to the sun shining on my face. My maids must have opened the curtains. Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. I was late getting back to my room. After dinner, I found Lissa and we hung out in her room, getting to know each other. I knew that she would be my best friend but could I trust her? I got up and found my maids bustling around the round.

"Lady Hathaway, your bath is ready." I spent the next hour getting ready. Joanne had another long blue dress for me. I think it was turquoise. It was very pretty though. I still wanted to wear black.

"Is blue the only colour I can wear?" I joked letting Elaine help me into it.

"Is there another colour you would prefer miss? Besides black." I quickly frowned.

"What's wrong with black. I wore lots of black at home." Elaine looked horrified I struggled to hold in my laughter.

"But black is so ominous and dull. How will you catch the Prince's attention by wearing black? Blue is such a pretty colour and it goes well with your hair." I huffed moved away, trying to undo the zip.

"You're here to serve me aren't you. Then I want to wear black. I don't mind dark colours but I don't want any of this bright and colour stuff. I'm not some dreamy airhead like the other girls here." I stepped out of the dress and walked over to the wardrobe. I found an amazing lace black cocktail like dress. I pulled it off the hanger and put it on. I loved it. I wasn't a twirly type girl but I couldn't help it.

"But it's the wrong size. The other girls will be wearing long day dresses when meeting the prince and so should you." I ignored Elaine and grabbed a pair of black heels before running out of the room. I stopped outside the dining room to put on the shoes before entering. There were only a few girls there and they too looked at me and gasped in horror. I only grinned and walked to my seat. America was sitting there eating cereal and yogurt.

"You look awesome, but aren't you a little underdressed?"

"Eh who cares. My maids were irritating me. They were completely against me wearing black trying to get me to wear all these bright colours. This is what I wanted so I'm wearing it." We both laughed and I filled my plate up with bacon and sausages.

"What do you know? Looks like a pig and eats like one too." I glared at the girl across from me. It was the blonde bitch from the car ride who filed her nails. She had a smoothie in front of her. I starting clapping and laughing. She looked very confused

"What do you know? It actually does have a brain. Here I thought it was full of air. **(If anyone can come up with something better, please tell. I suck as comebacks.)** I watched the blonde's face go read while next to me America was in a fit of laughter. The blonde tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. I continued laughing and started eating my food. Teach her to mess with me. I finished and retired to the Women's Room waiting for Sylvia to come in and bring all thirty-five of us to the ball room where we would meet the prince.

"Now that was funny." I looked up from my magazine to see Princess Viktoria standing in front of me. She sat down and took the book from my hands.

"Full of air. I'm so glad you knocked them down a notch. Those snobs irritate me so much."

"Sorry?"

"This morning. I watched the whole thing. When the girl opposite you insulted you because of what you had on your plate. I bet she sees you as a threat because of the way you were dressed last night, but what you threw back in her face. I almost choked on my juice from laughing too hard. I just know Dimitri will love you. Hell he already does, after staring at your application ever since he got it." The princess put a hand up to her mouth, eyes wide.

"I never said that. Dimitri would kill me if he found out. Point is, you've got a better chance than any of the girls here. You'll make the Elite for sure.

"Your Highness. I wasn't told you would be joining us today." I saw Sylvia going to through her clipboard franticly.

"I'm not, I just came to speak with Rose here. I also wanted to ask if you'd sit with me at lunch after the meeting. I know mama will want to meet you too. She couldn't stifle a giggle this morning either." It was my turn to be wide eyed. First day and I'd been invited to eat with the princess. Sylvia was standing there in shock too.

"Of course, your highness. I'd be delighted to."

"Call me Viktoria. I'll see you later then. Your prince is waiting." As she got up I saw several of the girls staring at me, with looks of hatred. Great, I was an even bigger threat.

"Well it seems you've made a great first impression on the princess. Let's see if you can do the same with the prince. Ladies, it's time to go." She walked out of the room and we all followed.

"Omg! You're going to be sitting with the Prince!" America was smiling like crazy.

"Another advantage that you have over us." Lissa poked her tongue at me but still smiled.

"You are so going to win. How could you not? She even said that the prince already liked you based on your application."

"Lissa, you have as much chance as I do. He could send me home today based on what I'm wearing."

"Please. You're the only one different from the rest of us and he's already seen you before. How could he send you home?" Lissa laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hang on. When did you meet the Prince?!" America asked. Lissa and I laughed.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

 **Dimitri POV**

"So, you'll get five minutes with each girl, but you can send them away earlier if you choose. You'll meet them alphabetical order on last names. You can send home as many of the girls you don't like but try not to judge too quickly. Your mother has suggested that your elimination limit be eight. Only those who you really feel are not a match for you." Suggested. That meant law essentially.

"Any other questions your Highness?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you Sylvia. You can let them in now." There were a few couches at the back wall where the women could sit and mingle with each other, while waiting to see the prince. A few metres or so from those couches was a smaller couch for the prince and selected to sit together. I walked over to it and sat down, watching Sylvia open the double doors, letting the ladies in. Most of them giggled and gasped as they saw me, but were quickly directed to the couches at the back.

"Ladies, you'll each have time with the prince for him to get to know you. The order in which you go is determined by last names. While waiting, you'll be sitting here. I suggest talking with each other because you'll be here for three hours or so waiting. Rules. Keep your hands to yourself. Any funny business and your meeting is over. The prince can ask you anything he wants to know about you, but being the gentleman he is, it won't be anything inappropriate. Once your time is up, it's done. We're on a tight schedule here and I won't have anyone fooling around trying to spend more time with the prince. You must always address him as Your Highness. Any questions? No, then let's begin. Kriss Ambers. You're first." I watched as the girl smiled and made her way over to me. She was a lovely girl. She was intelligent coming from a family where both her parents were professors. We talked and laughed. She was definitely one to keep around. For the next hour, I spoke with several of the selected women, waiting for Rose's turn. I was speaking with a blonde haired girl whose name I believe was Vasilisa Dragomir. She told me about her family, or lack of. She lived with her guardian. The thing I liked most about her was her spirit. The fact that she remained happy even though she lost her family in a car accident. I hugged her and gave my consolations before sending of for the next girl. She was a timid girl and I knew that she would leaving today. It was unfortunate that I had to eliminate girls on the first day, but they all had to go at some point.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." Finally, I watched her walk over. She was stunning. While the other girls were wearing long dresses and heavy make-up, she was wearing a short black lace dress.

"Your Highness." She did a slight nod of her head in respect as she sat down.

"Please, call me Dimitri."

"Yes, Your Highness." She smirked. I chuckled and stared at her dress again.

"Your dress is lovely Rose, did your maids choose it?"

"No actually, I did. I wanted to wear black, so I did. My maids aren't very happy with me for it though. Several of the other girls here judge me for it too, but I don't care. I'm not here from them."

"What are you here for then?"

"The free food." I could help myself from laughing. Every other girl so far, had said they were here for me, how they would love to be a princess, how we were made for each other.

"Any other reason?"

"Not that I can think of. Maybe the awesome gym room? I've been dying to use it. Although I doubt I'll be able to spar with any of the guards."

"I suppose not. Do you like to exercise?"

"Of course not. I just like to hit things mostly. You'll find I'm unlike most of the girls here."

"Most definitely. I'll have to remember to take you there one day. Maybe like a first date or something."

"Why would I need you there You Highness? I could probably go after lunch."

"You'll need me because that gym room is for my personal use only. It wouldn't be good for you to be found there alone."

"Sylvia said that we could use any room on the first floor."

"Well I don't think she was expecting the selected to want to go there so she didn't say." She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Sylvia.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but we have to keep moving along or we won't be finished by lunch time."

"Of course, I'll talk to you again later then Rose."

"Your Highness." She slightly curtsied again before leaving.

"Dimitri." I muttered as she left. For the rest of time, I talked with each of the girls. By the end, I had my list of who to eliminate.

* * *

 **Rose POV  
**

"Your Highness." I slightly curtsied again and walked off. I smiled when I heard him mutter his name. I found my seat and both Lissa and America were there.

"Okay, so what happened? You were with him for so long that Sylvia had to interrupt. If she hadn't I reckon he would have spent the whole day talking with you."

"No he wouldn't have."

"Uh yeah, you should have seen the other girls. They were getting pissy because of how much time he was spending with you." Lissa pointed out.

"So what did you guys talk about though?"

"Not much really. He asked me to call him Dimitri even though I kept calling him Your Highness. He liked my dress. Then I talked about the gym room here which is actually his, so he offered to take me there so I could use it. That's it." I had to cover both their mouths to muffle the squeals.

"You already have a date with him!" America asked

"It's not a date. He just said that he'd have to remember which he probably won't seeing as how he's helping to run a country and deal with thirty-four other women."

"Please, I bet first thing tomorrow morning he'll come to the Women's room to take you on a date." Lissa said with a smug grin on her face.

"Alright enough about me. Let's talk about you for a change" We waited the remaining time, talking about our families, hometowns. Vasilissa was from St Petersburg. She lived at an academy with her guardian. It was like a boarding school she said.

"Alright ladies. Thank for meeting me here today. I'm sure you're all eager to get to lunch. If I call your name will you, please stay behind. I waited but my name was never called. Neither was Lissa's or America's. I walked into the Dining Room and saw Viktoria wave at me.

"Mama, this is Rosemarie Hathaway."

"So you're the girl my son is so interested in? It's lovely to meet you dear. Please, sit down." I sat down next to Viktoria and she immediately engaged me in conversation.

"So how did it go this morning? I want to know everything."

"It was nice."

"That's it. Nice. Give me details!"

"Well he said he liked my dress." I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"It is quite pretty. Black lace. Interesting choice. Your maids must definitely be trying help you stand out." Her majesty smiled.

"Actually, Your Majesty, they hated it. When I pulled it out of the wardrobe, Elaine gasped and said I shouldn't wear it because no one else would be, but who wants to look the same as all the other girls here."

"Exactly. You make your own choices in this world. I knew you would be good match for my son if he chose you."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Olena. I hate being so formal in my own home."

"Yes, Y- I mean Olena." It felt uncomfortable being on a first name basis with the queen.

"So you can call my mother by her name but not me? I'm wounded." I turned to see Dimitri sitting down in the chair opposite me.

"Dimitri, how many?"

"Eight. Just like you said."

"They weren't any good?"

"No Mama."

"Ok then." I took me a minute to realise they were talking about the selected. Looking around, I noticed eight empty chairs. The eliminations had begun. We continued to talk as food was served. As I looked down the table, I saw a lot of glaring. At this rate, it looked like I was the favourite to be chosen. I was sorry that they came looking for love, but I had my own problems and in this competition, it was every woman for herself. I needed Dimitri to choose me and I was on the right track. My only worry was the selected. The game had started and they had their mission: Get rid of me.

* * *

 **Abe POV**

"Sir, we've found a lead. Our records show that Rose used her credit card for a flight to Siberia, Russia. Unfortunately, she used her card again at the airport to withdraw cash. She's smart and knows how to evade us."

"Thank you James. Book me a flight immediately. We need to find her fast." She didn't understand. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and coughed. When I pulled back, there was blood. I didn't have long.

* * *

 **Eliminated: Anna Farmer, Laila Toil, Reelie Tanner, Sosie Keeper, Mia Blue, Elayna Stoles, Emily Arnold, Jenna Banks**

 **I just picked names at random sorry. We need to bring the number down so most of the Selection girls will be going along.**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter up soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it me again. Lucky for you I done my theory work so I have some time to myself which means a new chappie! I'm sorry there isn't an update for the Right One yet but I'm having a bit of writers block. I know my story but I'm can't seem to put it…can't really explain it…so I'm writing this instead. So I'm introducing a special someone, our favourite pyro ;D. He's Dimitri best friend of course. Not royal or noble or anything but his story will come. So let's get going and read. Bye! :D**

 **MAJOR BIG CHAPTER! BEAT MY LONGEST WORD COUNT RECORD! 6040!**

 **LittleMissDramione**

 **Rose POV**

It had been a few days since I saw Dimitri at the meeting. Despite what Lissa had said, I wasn't the first girl chosen for a date and I knew I wouldn't be. In one day, I had sat with the royal family and had extra time with Dimitri at my meeting. Of course they couldn't show they were playing favourites. If I was one. The first girl to go one a date with Dimitri was the older dark haired girl who I learned was called Natasha. She boasted on to anyone who would listen what she did with the prince exaggerating her story. I knew the truth however from Viktoria. All she did was have a nice picnic in the gardens and then strolled through the maze and he _didn't_ kiss her hand at the end. Tasha was smug when she lied about that, trying to make herself seem important. Newsflash, sweetheart. You're not the only one whose going on a date and you're certainly not the best choice. Viktoria laughed when I told her that. We'd become very close and she was now like the sister I never had. It would be a shame when, no if, if I left, knowing I'd never get to see her again. I'd been trying to keep positive. My goal was the same. Marry the prince so I don't have to marry that old geezer. Currently we were in the Women's room. America and I were playing chess. I was losing. It seems I may have met my match.

"Checkmate."

"What?" I looked down at the board. It was true. I was in checkmate. How had I missed that?

"Are you out of it or something."

"Yeah a little."

"Thinking about Dimitri?" America grinned.

"Yes and no. I was thinking about his date with Tasha. How is she even still here?"

"I know right. I wonder what her application said? Maybe she slept with someone who could get her application in." I burst out laughing. A few girls looked up and frowned at me before continuing their reading.

"Yep, that's it. She slept with a guard and he managed to get her application chosen."

"Who slept with a guard? We can get them eliminated? Oh please tell me it was Celeste." Lissa had been delayed at breakfast. An accidental food spill on her dress by the girl next to her. I reckon it was on purpose but Lissa denies it. We're in a competition and there are no rules. Aside from The Rules of course. Some of these girls, cough *Tasha* cough will try anything to beat the competition.

"No one. We were joking about that girl who went on the date with Dimitri and how she even got her application chosen. I reckon she slept with someone important. Like a guard." I said. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Lea being the closest opened it. I had talked a bit to Lea while we were all waiting in the ball room for our time with Dimitri. She was a bit shy but I could tell she was friendly. Like me, she had long brown hair but her eyes were a sort of yellow and brown, mixed with a bit of red. Standing at the door, a guard gave a small envelope to Lea and turned away.

"Well what is it? Is it another date?!" Kriss asked. I hadn't learned all the names but I knew her. She was the holier than thou type.

"It says it's for Natasha."

"What! Give it here." Tasha stormed over to Lea and yanked it from Lea's hand. I knew that girls like Tasha would try to scare the kind innocent ones like Lea. Lea quickly went back to her seat with another girl.

"Aww how sweet. His Highness sent me a gift." Tasha put her hand into the envelope and pulled out two sapphire flower earrings. Around her the girls was sighing and asking to see them. I snorted and laughed.

"What's funny? Presents mean he likes her. You need to spend more time with him and stump her chances. Aren't you worried?" America said.

"Nope. Those aren't from Dimitri. I saw her wear them on the car ride here. She thinks nobody knows so she's using it to her advantage."

"So why don't you expose her. It'll lower her rep here and no one will take her seriously."

"She's not a threat. So I don't have to."

"Well I do." America answered getting up and walking over before I could stop her. I watched wondering what would happen.

"Natasha, may I please see." Being attention seeker she was, she handed them over without question.

"Oh they're so beautiful. I feel as if I've seen them before though. Did high highness say where he got them."

"No he didn't."

"Well was there a card at least."

"Of course. He thanked me for our date and couldn't wait for the next one. I reckon they're one of a kind."

"I know why they look so familiar. There made after her Highness' earrings. I asked her about them when she came to ask Rose to lunch. Similar design but different flower and stone. Hmm, not so one of a kind after all then. Shame, but they are still lovely. I wonder what his highness will get you next time." I watched as Tasha face feel. It was so silent in the room you could hear a pin drop. America turned around and walked back to us, a smile on her face. Tasha went to get up but sat back down again. Probably because she remembered she'd get eliminated for hitting another Selected.

"That was awesome America."

"It was cool, but now you're on her hit list so I'd be careful." There was another knock on the door which Lea opened again. The guard informed us that it was time for lunch, so we made our way to the dining room. Unfortunately, I couldn't sit with Viktoria every day so I sat in my regular seat. Halfway through, I saw Dimitri get up and walk towards me. Surely he was coming to ask Tasha on another date. I dropped my gaze and continued eating.

"Rosemarie." I looked up again to see the Dimitri was indeed talking to me. Next to me I could see Tasha fuming.

"Yes your Highness?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me after lunch."

"Of course, I would love to your Highness."

"Wonderful." He took my right hand and kissed my knuckles before leaving the room. All the girls were looking at me. Tasha got up and stormed out leaving her unfinished lunch. She was pissed. She knew that she hadn't really gotten a kiss on the hand. I quickly finished my lunch and walked out of the room, racing towards mine.

"Ladies, I have a date so I need to get ready. He could be here any minute." On my bed, I saw a black singlet and pants laid out along with sneakers.

"His Highness came here and said you would need to wear sport-gear for your date, so I put that out and lucky you there was only black." I couldn't contain my excitement. He was taking me to the gym room. I quickly got dressed and was putting on my shoes when there was a knock on the door. Elaine opened the door and there he was.

"I gather you know where we're going?"

"To the movie theatre?" I joked. Dimitri smiled and took my hand leading me out. We made our way to Dimitri's gym room and he held the door open for me. I went in and looked around. It was very spacious, equipment everywhere and floor mats.

"What would you like to do first?"

"I don't know. What do you do when you're in here?"

"Well how about we spar? You did say you wanted to with a guard."

"I can't hit you, your royalty. I don't think I'll be very popular with your family and everyone else for scratching you up."

"Oh so you reckon you can land a few hits?" Dimitri smirked.

"You doubt my skills. I beat trained back home. Father doesn't approve but I need to defend myself against conceited teenage boys."

"Okay, then show me. I promise nothing bad will happen if you do hit me. I invited you here didn't I?"

"Alright fine. First to knock the other to the floor wins?"

"Sure." We stepped onto the mat and took positions opposite each other. Without warning, his fist went towards my face, I quickly blocked and tried to hit his stomach. We circled round and I threw another hit which he blocked. He tried but I blocked his punches.

"So you can throw a punch? That's good but not if it doesn't land." I didn't answer and kicked behind his knee which he dodged. As he moved back, I saw an opportunity. I went to kick him again which he dodged again, but this time as he went to step back, I moved my foot behind his and tripped him.

"I believe I win." Dimitri laughed and I turned my back, welcoming the applaud from my imaginary crowd, but before I knew it, he tripped me over.

"First rule. Never turn your back on your opponent." He got up and held a hand out to help me up.

"Good job though. Do you want some water?" I nodded and he turned around, walking to the water station. I ran and tried to tackle him down but he grabbed my arms and pulled me down, kneeling over me.

"What did I do wrong? I had you. Your back was turned?!"

"It was predictable Rose." It was then I realised the position we were in. He was kneeling over me, holding both my arms above my head.

"So got any other moves you want to show me?" He laughed and let me go, helping me up again. We walked over and he handed me a cup of water.

"So why doesn't your father like you to fight. Surely you need to defend yourself."

"No, he thinks that the man can protect the woman. My father lives in the old times. Where a woman has to marry a man who can provide for her and that she must provide children and stay at home with them while he works."

"So is that why you applied to my Selection? Your father believes I would provide for you."

"No!" Could I tell him? Maybe not all of it. Just important stuff. Make father seem like a worse guy.

"…I ran away…" I looked up and saw Dimitri frowning. Not angry but sad. He gently held my hand and sat down.

"If I stayed, my life would have been ruined, so I left. Took all the money I had, a few clothes and left. I had to get away so he couldn't find me and Russia was the cheapest flight."

"My selection?"

"I needed a place to stay, to be away from him safely. I knew if I was chosen I would be protected. But I knew that I could always be eliminated if you didn't like me. I'm sorry, I know you must hate me." I looked down and dropped his hand but he took it again.

"I don't hate you. You were alone and scared. Rose, I'll help you in any way I can to keep you safe." He tilted my head and looked deep into my eyes.

"But what about your Selection. I can't stay here indefinitely. You need to choose someone."

"I could always choose you."

"But I'm nobody and you don't even know me. You could hate me once you know everything. You need someone who's more fit to rule this country."

"What if you are that person?"

"I'm not…. I'm sorry." I let go of his hand and rand out of the room before the tears could run. I sat there and lied to him. He was so kind and wonderful. Would he have really chosen me without knowing me. I know that's what I wanted but now it was different. I think I was actually falling for him. I dismissed my maids and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Dimitri Pov**

I tried to run after her but decided not. She needed her space. She was so beautiful and kind. It was unfair the life that she had been given. I walked out of the room and found Mama in the study. I knocked on the door and she looked up startled.

"Dimitri, I thought you would still be on your date? And what are you wearing? What did you do? Fight each other?" Mama let out a laugh

"Yeah, that's exactly what we did. I took her to my gym room." Mama's smile turned into a frown.

"You aren't serious? Dimitri you need to take her on a proper date and find out about her. So why are you here then?"

"I needed to talk to you about her? I can't betray her trust and tell you everything but her life hasn't been the easiest. She ran away and entered the selection to protect herself. What do I do?"

"Dimitri, she clearly has a troubled past. But that doesn't bother you does?"

"Of course not."

"So what's the problem?"

"She got upset and left when I said that I would choose her if it meant I could keep her safe."

"Dimitri, of course she's upset. Like the other girls, they want you to choose them because you love them."

"But what if I do? I'm already falling for her. She's afraid I won't accept her if she lets me in."

"People have shadows Dimitri and she's right to think that if she ran away from home. You need to show her you want her for who she is, not her past. I think she could be right for you. She could have kept quiet but she chose to trust you. That's a hard thing to do. Now you have to trust her." Mama stood up and gave me a hug.

"Send her something nice that shows that and please, this time take her on a nicer date like horse-riding or something."

"Yes mother." I hugged her again and left the study. I spent the rest of the day arranging my gift to be sent to Rose.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

It was dinner time when Elaine woke me. I dried my eyes and went into the bathroom for Claire to redo my makeup. Sitting on the bed, was another sapphire dress but it had a black ribbon below the bust. A knock on the door pulled me out of my dejected mood. Joanna opened the door and a messenger was standing there with a bouquet of white roses.

"These were sent for Miss Rosemarie from High Highness"

"Thank you." Joanne took the bouquet from him and shut the door, looking to find a vase.

"White roses. Meaning, being of worth. How lovely." Elaine took the card and handed it to me. I opened it and it read _Your past is not mine to judge. Please accept these as my apology. Dimitri."_ I started to tear up again but Claire forbid it. How could he be so kind? He didn't judge me and yet he's the one apologising. It should be me, not him. I looked at the white roses. I didn't feel worthy of him. Here I was trying to manipulate him into marrying me just so that I didn't have to marry someone else." I was thankful my ladies knew I didn't want to talk right now.

"Alright miss, time to change." It only took a moment to step into my dress and have it done up. I collected myself and put on a mask before walking out the door. Maybe America's bubbly personality would distract and cheer me up. She would definitely want to know about my date. I reached the dining room and the doors were opened for me. My eyes went immediately towards Dimitri and his found mine. My gaze was broken when America pulled me into my seat and immediately grilled me for details. The whole night I could feel Dimitri watching me and a couple times I watched him back.

"He's so into you. I can't wait till you have another date!"

"What about you? Don't you want to be Princess?"

"I didn't plan this remember. Besides I'm rooting for you." Out of my peripheral vision I could see Tasha's hand moving towards her wine glass. I caught it just before it fell and spilt over my dress.

"Oops, careful there Tash. Maybe you stop. You're already had a few to drink. Wouldn't want you spilling your drink on your dress." I smiled and took a sip from my own cup. Tash could play dirty all she wanted but it wouldn't do any good.

"Sorry Rose, to think what could have happened if you didn't catch it. Thanks anyway." Tash smiled and I forced myself to smile back. Her act might fool everyone else but not me. Dinner ended but before we were dismissed, we were informed that a royal family would be visiting tomorrow afternoon so there would be a ball tomorrow night. As I went to leave, Viktoria stood before me.

"So I hear that my brother sent you roses. You have to tell me everything and help me pick a dress for tomorrow. Let's go."

"Wait, were are we going?"

"To my room of course. Your friends are welcome too of course." America and Vasilisa excitedly smiled before we all followed Viktoria up to the third floor.

"This is my room. You can borrow anything you like for tomorrow. You'll need to look your best for Dimitri and our visitors of course. Except my crowns. Can't borrow those sorry." America and Lissa faked upset and thank Viktoria before going to the jewellery and shoes.

"Come, let's find a dress.' Viktoria walked over to her wardrobe and opened the double doors. Inside was the biggest walk in Rose had ever seen. It was twice the size of Rose's wardrobe back home."

"Wow"

"Well go on then. Pick one out for yourself." Viktoria grinned at me. I turned in shock

"What?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you wear the same generic dress as the other girls now did you? You are going to look like Royalty when I done with you and Dimitri won't stand a chance he'll have to ask you for the first dance. There's no way I'm letting that Natasha girl be my sister in law." Viktoria shuddered.

"So go choose one. I know you like black but let's try something a little less deathlike. We'll stick with dark colours. Green, Purple, I know!" Viktoria ran into her wardrobe and went to the red section before pulling one out. It was gorgeous. Like a dark blood red. It was majestic. The bust was had one diamond in the middle and the rest of the dress was covered in a shower of glitter.

"I know right. Why be a princess when you can be queen?" Viktoria laughed and walked back out. Had I said that out loud?

"That is the most amazing dress I've ever seen!" Lissa squealed.

"Rose is going to be wearing it tomorrow. We just have to find the right accessories and shoes for it."

"Your highness it's too much."

"Viktoria. I will only respond to Viktoria. If we are in public, then yes use the formal title but times like this. Viktoria. And you will wear this dress because I command you to." Viktoria joked.

"Thank you Viktoria."

"Your welcome, alright girls, let's find something for you too." The rest of the night was like a fashion show. America and Lissa had found the prefect dresses that were bound to draw attention. It was late when I got back to my room. Viktoria said that she would have our maids come pick up our dresses and everything else. Being so tired, sleep came easy for me, but that didn't mean it was pleasant.

* * *

 **Dimitri POV**

" _Dimitri, come get me." Ahead of me, I watched Rose run into the garden maze again. It was the same dream again. Rose had a happy care free on her smile. How could someone with a smile like that be burden with such troubles. It didn't make sense. Rose turned a corner and I lost sight of her. I followed but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly I heard a scream. It was Rose_

" _No! Please don't!" She screamed again. I ran as fast as I could, desperate to find her._

" _Dimitri!" The sky had blackened and it started to rain heavily._

" _Rose!" I shouted._

" _Please! Don't make me!" The rain was making it harder to see. Where was I? Where was she? I knew this maze inside out but I couldn't find the middle. Then a voice I didn't recognise rung out._

" _You're mine!" Rose screamed again, but her scream was cut off. I ran but the dream began to blur. No! I had to find her._

I bolted up and ran out of my room. Where was she? I ran down to the second floor and found the door with her name. Without knocking, I opened the door to see her siting calmly in her chair, a maid doing her hair. The maid dropped the brush and curtsied before turning away. Rose got up and took the blanket from her bed.

"Dimitri, you might want to wrap this around yourself. In case you haven't noticed, you're only wearing boxers." I finally stopped and looked down. She was right. I had left my room without putting on clothes. I took the blanket and covered myself.

"What can I help you with?" Rose said blushing.

"Ohh I…um…" I couldn't exactly tell her about my dreams.

"Maybe we should have this conversation when you're properly dressed. You can return the blanket then." She blushed again

"Right of course. I'll see you at breakfast then." I stuttered before leaving the room. On my way back I saw my best friend standing by my door, rubbing his nose.

"Way to greet your best friend Dimka. Instead of saying hello, give them a broken nose."

"Christian! What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing wrapped in a blanket?"

"Uh long story, when did you get here?"

"Last night. I came to see the Selected. If I like any, reckon you could eliminate them for me?" Christian joked.

"Now that wouldn't be fair. Sorry about the nose though."

"What the hell were you doing anyway. I was about to knock, when the door burst open and knocked me back a couple steps. Not to mention the pain in my nose right now."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Let me get changed and we'll go down for breakfast and get some ice on that nose."

"Whatever" I went back inside my room and grabbed some clothes. The dream had changed. We were still in the garden but whose voice was that. _You're mine!_ Could it be her father? I needed to know more. Maybe Grandmama could tell me. I walked back out, Christian standing on the opposite wall. We walked down the stairs to see Rose and her friend walk out of their rooms.

"Who is that?" Christian asked. He looked mesmerised.

"That's Rosemarie, and no you can't have her." Jealousy stirred inside me.

"Which is that?"

"The brunette."

"No, I want to know who the blonde is. She the most beautiful girl I've seen."

"That my friend is Miss Vasilisa Dragomir. Rose's best friend. But you still can't have her."

"Dude, why?! You've got like thirty other women here. What do you need her for?"

"She's a nice girl."

"Yeah but you clearly like the brunette more so what does it matter?" I opened my mouth to reply but he did have a point.

"Fine I'll introduce you. Maybe you can ask her to dance tonight at the ball."

"Maybe?! I'll definitely be asking her to dance!"

"Rose?" I called out. She turned to see me and walked toward us.

"Yes your Highness? Glad to see your properly dressed now." Rose blushed again and next to me Christian was laughing.

"Is that what you were doing when you ran out earlier."

"Do you want to me to hit your nose again?"

"It's funny. Come on. Lovely to meet you miss Rose and who might you be miss?"

"I'm Vasilisa but I prefer to be called Lissa."

"My name is Christian Ozera. I'd kiss your hand but I'm afraid that'll break Dimitri's rules wouldn't it." Lissa blushed a scarlet red and sheepishly smiled. She was as smitten with him as he was with her. He was right. I didn't need Lissa. My eyes were on Rose who was trying not laugh.

"May I at least walk you to breakfast?" Christian turned to me and I sighed.

"Excellent, my lady." Christian held out his arm and Lissa giggled, blushing again. I watched them walk on while Rose stood next to me.

"You know you'll have to eliminate her right."

"I know. But it'll be good for Christian to have someone like her in his life. He has no one. His father was sent to prison for murder and his mother, well who knows what happened to her. Being five at the time, Christian was sent to the Orphanage. I first met him when I was seven. Unfortunately, nobody wanted the son of a convicted felon and he had no friends."

"That's so sad. Lissa has no family either. Her parents and brother died in a car accident except she was placed in the care of a guardian instead of an orphanage."

"Sounds like their perfect for each other. Shall we go to breakfast?" I held out my hand which she accepted.

"Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry about what happened on our date."

"Why are you apologising. It was my fault. I ran out."

"I may have said some things but I wanted you to know. I like you Rose. If I chose you at the end, it'd be because of how my feelings have grown for you and that I accept you for all that you are."

"But keeping me till the end means you have to sacrifice someone else. Someone you could grow to love. You don't need me." I stopped and held rose in my arms.

"No, but I want you here. I like you at lot Rose and I want to see where this goes, to see if you could like me too. So will you stay long enough to find out?" Rose stayed quiet for a moment before answering

"I'll stay if you want me too."

"But do you want to stay. Do you like me Rose?"

"I do,"

"Then say you'll stay because you want to. Not because I want you to. Stay and find out if you could grow to love me."

"Okay. I'll stay." I smiled and brought her hand up to my lips again, making her blush once more.

* * *

 **Rose Pov**

God, why am I blushing so much? I've never blushed at a guy in my life and here I am blushing at everything Dimitri is saying. I can't help it. My feelings for him are growing stronger. Could I actually be with him at the end? Could I be a Princess? Viktoria would teach me how. We walked towards the dining and I sat in my chair. Lissa with glowing with happiness. She had switched seats with someone permanently so she could sit with me and America.

"Seems like you've met someone. Your cheeks say it all." I said, grinning at her.

"I know. Rose he's so amazing but I could be thrown out for being with him, I need to focus on the competition."

"Lissa, you're to only one when it comes to Christian, whereas you're fighting against twenty-seven other women for the prince who want it bad. You like Christian right?"

"Yeah but I don't even know him."

"Then get to know him. His Highness introduced you guys didn't he?"

"Yeah why did he do that?"

"My guess is that Christian begged him to." I joked and stuck my tongue out.

"You think?"

"Definitely. Just promise me that you'll give him a try but do it in a friendly matter only. We can't have _snakes_ use it as a way to try and eliminate you." Tasha sneered at me as she ate her cereal.

"Like I care. Go after the poor boy. Less competition for me." I couldn't help it. She was asking for it.

"Lissa has more chance of getting Prince Dimitri than you do. Your whole intimidation act is full of crap. On your date, all you did was walk through the gardens and talk, which at the end he didn't kiss your hand. You're present from him was actually from you. You wore those earrings on the ride here. Stop thinking that you're more important than everyone else here and being so high and mighty that you're going to win after one date. If you want to win, try being nice for a change. Prince Dimitri would never consider someone with a horrible attitude like yours." Tasha looked furious.

"What about you then? You think you're going to win just because you have the princess' favour. It's called the Prince's Selection. It's a wonder why she even likes you. Anyone with a brain, can see you're a fake."

"ENOUGH! Natasha, leave now! Insult my children again and I will not hesitate to forcibly remove from the castle." The Queen's voice rung out. The sweet woman I'd met was now gone. Natasha was silently shaking. In her anger, she realised she had called the Princess stupid and that was a big no-no.

"Your Majesty, I apologise." She tried curtsying before she left. As soon as she left, the whispers began.

"She'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? No it'll be today. He's seen her anger and now he'll get rid of her."

"Calling the princess brainless. Seems she's the one without a brain."

I drowned the voices out and looked at Dimitri and Viktoria. She was trying not laugh however Dimitri was getting a stern look from Her Majesty. That was it. Natasha would be leaving. We were all in the Women's Room when it happened. There was a knock on the door and Dimitri was standing outside. Natasha never came back in.

Finally, the hours ticked over and we got ready. Dimitri had earlier gone on a group date with Kriss Ambers, Lyssa Bow, and Sarah Decanto. All the girls were super happy when they came back from their date. Dimitri and the girls had been in the kitchen and were cooking as Dimitri loved to cook. But none of the girls had received any gifts or anything yet. Viktoria had my dress sent over along with black kitten pumps. She knew that I hated wearing high heels. Claire and Joanne were fawning over the dress. I had my makeup and hair done. My hair was curled and pinned to the side. The dress fit perfectly and was very comfy for such a heavy gown. I looked like a completely different person.

"Well Princess Rosemarie. It's time." Elaine said, an excited smile on her face. I hitched up my dress and made my way to the ball room. We were all going to be announced. In alphabetical order of course so I would be near the end. As I turned the corner, I heard all the girls gasp and stare at me with jealousy. Celeste came up to me, her dress swaying from side to side.

"Well don't you look pretty. However, I'm not sure you're pulling it off right. Red isn't really your colour. It would look better on me though wouldn't it." Celeste dropped the fake smile and reached out for my shoulder. I grabbed her wrist before she could even get near.

"Try that again and I'll break your wrist." I said menacingly. Celeste tried to pull her hand away, her face growing more and more worried.

"You can't hurt me. I'll have Dimitri throw you out for breaking the rules." I gave her a smug look

"I'm sure he'd forgive me once I told him that you ruined his little sister's favourite dress. Poor Princess Viktoria will be crying and Dimitri will know that it was you that caused it. So I'll say it again. Touch me and I'll break you." I dropped her hand and walked off to where America and Lissa were standing.

"That was so awesome!" America said with wide eyes.

"You guys look so amazing." I said hugging both of them.

"Not as good as you of course your highness." Lissa kidded and I poked my tongue at her. The doors opened and Sylvia walked out.

"Alright girls, in line please. It's almost time. You all look so lovely. His Highness will have a hard time choosing who to dance with first." I stood in my place as the trumpets blared.

"Please join me in welcoming the Selection. Presenting Miss Kriss Ambers!" The doors opened and Kriss walked out gracefully as the crowd softly clapped. It went on, presenting girl after girl. I watched the door get closer and closer until finally I was standing right in front of it.

"Presenting Miss Rosemarie Hathaway." The doors opened and I slowly walked through trying not to make a fool of myself. The clapping died off and I watched everyone stare at me. Did I do something wrong? I moved over to the side with the other girls. The presenter was silent for a moment before starting up again. Finally, the last girl was announced. We all stood together in the middle as we waited for the visiting royal family to arrive.

"Presenting His Majesty and Her Majesty, King Clarkson and Queen Amberley Schreave!" The doors opened the couple walked through. As they passed the crowed curtsied and bowed. Finally, they reached us and we curtsied.

"Clarkson, Amberley, so glad you could join us." She gave the visiting Queen a hug and kissed her cheek.

"It was our pleasure Olena. We couldn't miss a chance to see Dimitri growing up. It's been too long."

"Well thank you, but where is the future king? He's late and I know Dimitri will want to see him."

"You know him. Always wants to make an entrance. He's of age and is seeking a bride now so he'll want all the ladies to see him at his best." The trumpets blew again announcing another arrival.

"Speak of the devil." Queen Olena said.

"Presenting His Royal Highness and heir to the throne. Prince Maxon Schreave!"

* * *

 **HANDS UP! WHO WAS EXPECTING THAT?! YOU MY FRIEND ARE AWESOME IF YOU DID *MEGA HIGH FIVE***

 **And if you weren't.**

 **COME ON, YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE A CROSSOVER AND NOT INCLUDE THEM?! HOW COULD I NOT?! AMERICA NEEDS HER HAPPY ENDING!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading but if you want to know what happens next, you'll have to review and read the next chapter. MAJOR CHRISSA and MAXERICA coming up!**

 **Sorry bout the cliffy but I'll be writing real soon.**

 **Hope you liked it :D :D :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys its me again. And you know what that means! Time for the next chapter :D. So let's begin.  
**

 **Yeah I don't have any chatter this time, so just commence reading.**

 **LittleMissDramione.**

 **Line Break**

 _ **Previously on The Vampire Selection**_

" _ **Presenting His Majesty and Her Majesty, King Clarkson and Queen Amberley Schreave!" The doors opened the couple walked through. As they passed the crowed curtsied and bowed. Finally, they reached us and we curtsied.**_

" _ **Clarkson, Amberley, so glad you could join us." She gave the visiting Queen a hug and kissed her cheek.**_

" _ **It was our pleasure Olena. We couldn't miss a chance to see Dimitri growing up. It's been too long."**_

" _ **Well thank you, but where is the future king? He's late and I know Dimitri will want to see him."**_

" _ **You know him. Always wants to make an entrance. He's of age and is seeking a bride now so he'll want all the ladies to see him at his best." The trumpets blew again announcing another arrival.**_

" _ **Speak of the devil." Queen Olena said.**_

" _ **Presenting His Royal Highness and heir to the throne. Prince Maxon Schreave!"**_

* * *

 **Rose POV**

We stood watching as the doors opened, waiting for the visiting Prince to walk through. The room as was silent as he stepped through, making his way to where we were standing. We curtsied as we did for the king and queen.

"Maxon my dear boy. It's been too long since I last saw you." His highness was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Don't hug him to death Mama."

"Oh shush." She smiled and let go of the prince. Dimitri moved over and gave him a man hug.

"So Maxon, you found yourself a bride yet?"

"I could ask you the same thing." They were both quiet before bursting out in laughter.

"Well at least I'm trying." They hugged again before standing to the side. Her Majesty nodded to the musicians and they started to play an upbeat song. Dimitri walked past me and over to Celeste to ask for the first dance.

"Seriously?! My brother is an idiot. You are the most stunning girl here and yet nothing." I turned to see Victoria next to me.

"If I didn't want you as my sister, I'd say that you deserve better. I'll have a good talk with him for sure."

"It's fine your highness. He's has to spend time with the other girls too. I'll get a dance with him soon. Just like every other girl."

"What's the point?! You're better than any girl here. He likes you, you like him. So he should just pick you already." I saw her turn her head and smile. When she looked back at me she had an evil grin on her face.

"Two can play this game. If he won't pay attention to you, then you have to make him and the best way to do that is by jealousy." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me over.

"Wait, what?! Vik, where are we going?" We stop and she points me in the direction of a handsome guy, nursing a drink. I didn't realise that drinks where being handed out yet. His hair was brown but what really drew me in was his eyes. They were a dark green. Almost like shining emeralds.

"That is Adrian Ivashkov. He and Dimitri used to be best friends but now they hate each other. If Dimitri sees you dancing with Adrian, he'll have to come over and stop it. Thus getting him to pay attention to you. I will not let this night go to waste. Now go! She flung me forward and before I could regain my balance, I was caught in someone's arm.

"Careful there little one, wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." I looked up to see Adrian had caught me. I stood up properly and flatten the creases in my dress.

"Thank you for helping me, but I'm not little." I liked the guy but I would not have anyone called me little. Last person who did so ended up tied upside down, hanging from a tree.

"My apologies my lady, would should I call you then?"

"My name is Rosemarie but I prefer to be called Rose." He took my hand and kissed my knuckles lightly.

"Well then Rose, would you care to dance." A new song had started up and it was a Waltz.

"I'm that great at dancing." True, dancing was something a proper lady was supposed to learn but I was never I proper lady was I?

"I'll try my best to make you look good at there then?" He smiled and held out his hand which I took. I looked over to see Viktoria grinning. I followed Adrian's lead. I knew the basics at least. Just because I was more interested in fighting didn't mean I knew nothing about it.

"So Rose, am I correct that you are here for the Selection or could I be so lucky? I'd much like to know you without having to compete with the prince."

"The first I'm afraid." His smile faltered slightly.

"Of course. Such a shame. He'd be a fool not to pick you at the end." I look over his shoulder to see Dimitri had stopped dancing with Kriss and was staring at us with, his eyes glaring with hate. I smiled back at him and turned away. It felt nice that I was wanted. Or maybe it could just be that Dimitri didn't want Adrian to dance with any of the selected. I prayed it was the first. The song ended and we bowed to one another.

"Could I be so bold as to ask for another dance my lovely Rose?" Adrian asked.

"She's already dancing with me, maybe next time." We turned to see Dimitri standing there and he was not happy.

"Your highness, great to see you again."

"The feeling's not mutual Ivashkov." Adrian glared back at Dimitri before stepping back and turning to me.

"Thank you for the dance, I'll hope to see you again my rose." He kissed my knuckles again and left. What had happened between these two? Viktoria said they were the best of friends. Dimitri's cold glare was gone, his eyes filled with warmth once more.

"Roza, may I have this dance."

"Of course, but the song isn't over. We'd have to wait for the next one."

"The prince doesn't wait for anyone Roza," He smirked and I laughed. I watched the musicians stop before starting up another song.

* * *

 **America's POV**

Lissa and I stood as we watched the crowd dance. Men had come up to ask the girls around them to dance. One had even come up to ask Lissa but she declined politely.

"What was that about?"

"I'm waiting for someone." Lissa blushed.

"Yes we all are but it's going to take a while for Dimitri dance with all of us."

"I'm not talking about Dimitri." I watched Lissa's face light up. Following her gaze, I saw a young man walking towards us.

"Lissa! What are you thinking! We're not allowed to have affections toward anyone other than the Prince. You'll be thrown out!"

"It's okay America, the Prince is the one who introduced us."

"Lissa, may I have the pleasure of the next dance. I have already check with Dimitri that I have his permission." The young man joked.

"Of course." She took the young man's arm and then walked away. I stood watching several people dance before I decided to watch Lissa and the young man. Lissa was laughing at something he must have said. I'd never seen her so happy. Granted I'd only met her when we arrived but in the time since, I knew that Lissa tried to remain happy despite what she had been through, the pain of losing her family. Standing here now, I didn't see that pain in her eyes. Behind Lissa I saw the visiting prince with his mother. They seemed to be having a conversation of sorts. His mother spotted me before I could look away. I quickly turned my head and walked over to the refreshment table. A young girl poured me a glass of water and I thanked her.

"Water, not wine. An interesting choice, my dear." I swiftly turned around to see him standing there. I curtsied trying not to spill the drink. It might have been wise to put it down, then curtsy.

"I can drink wine but I prefer not to your Highness."

"Water it is then." The young girl filled a glass and handed it to him.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours."

"My name is America Singer, your highness." He lightly laughed before having a sip

"Are you going to call me your highness every time you talk?"

"Well you are royalty, it's not like I could address you otherwise."

"Says who?"

"Everyone says so. It's just common curtesy."

"But it's not actually written anywhere is it?" I opened my mouth again but closed it, deterred. I didn't know if it was actually written anywhere. It was just polite manners. Maxon saw my brief pause and grinned.

"Just because I don't know if it's written doesn't mean I should stop being formal, Your highness."

"What I ordered you to stop calling me that?"

"Then yes, I would stop but it wouldn't be right."

"Alright, then I have a composition for you. You can continue to call me that and follow the rules society set."

"What's the catch?" There's always a price. Something I learned from my father.

"You have to agree to dance with me, my dear." He smiled, putting his drink down before extending his hand. I thought about it for a moment. I was here for Dimitri but he was far more interested in Rose, and I was happy for her.

"Alright then. But you can't call me my dear then."

"What's wrong with calling you my dear?" I smirked and put my drink, taking his hand and letting him lead me to where the others were dancing.

"What's wrong with me calling you Your Highness?"

"Touché"

* * *

 **Sorry, I had bad writer's block here writing this part so that's why you don't actually see or "read" when their dancing. Anywhere, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Dimitri POV**

I spent the rest of the night dancing with the Selected but as soon as I was done I asked Rose for another dance. Over her shoulder I saw Maxon was dancing with Miss America. I couldn't help but laugh. If it turned out the America was the one for Maxon, I'd let her go just like I would Vasilisa for Christian. I wanted my friends to be happy.

"What's so funny?" I looked back at Rose to see her staring at me curiously.

"It seems that you friend America has found herself another prince." During a twirl, she turned around and look where I pointed her. She laughed herself and turned back around.

"This Selection is just one big match maker. Before we know it all of the Selected girls will be paired off." The song ended and we bowed to each other. Viktoria came over before we could start up again. It was probably just as well. I'd already danced with her several times so I went to sit by mama at the long table.

"I'm glad to see Viktoria was able to do as I asked."

"You sent her over to drag Roza away?"

"Yes, Dimitri I'm glad you're getting along so well with miss Hathaway but you said you'd try to get to know the other ladies as well. So far you've gone on three dates. Three! It's been two weeks Dimitri. The people are rooting for another elimination. Try going on a few more group dates before spending more time with her."

"Yes mama." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Tell you what. We'll make a deal. I'll give you two months from now to get to know the other ladies. If by then, you have spent time with them and still feel that Miss Hathaway is the one for you; we'll call the whole thing off and you can propose to her. How does that sound?" Mama was smiling. She knew I liked Roza and this was her saying she accepted her. I gave her a hug and kiss before getting up to continue mingling. Hours later the ball ended and everyone had retired for the night. I was too excited to go to sleep.

All I had to do was wait out two months. Mama said that the people were egging for another elimination so I'd give them one. I decided from tonight that I'd eliminate Olivia Witts and Bariel Pratts. Olivia and I couldn't hold an intellectual conversation in that we had nothing in common. Her father was the founder of a magazine so, she was only interested in fame and beauty. Bariel on the other hand was rude. I'd heard from guards that she made her maids cry because one of them made a mistake in putting the wrong scents in her bath. I'd make the announcement tomorrow at breakfast, inviting them to a date. There I would privately eliminate them and they would go. If I had time in the afternoon if my schedule allowed it, I'd take three girls horse-riding. I'd write down on my list tomorrow. Finally, after what seemed hours of tossing, turning and a million thoughts going through my head, I found sleep.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

America, Lissa, Viktoria and I were all sitting in my room talking about the ball. Viktoria had sent for hot chocolate and marshmallows to be sent up.

"I told you my plan would work. I watched his face the whole time. It took less than a minute for him to dump Celeste and find you. She was not happy, believe me. She really hates you."

"I know, before we entered she tried to rip your dress." Viktoria's laugh cut off and she glared.

"She did what?!" Oh right, I hadn't told her yet.

"I came down waiting for the doors to open, and she wanted my dress for herself, trying to grab at it. I stopped her before she could come anywhere near me though."

"That bitch! How dare she?! I should tell Dimitri and get rid of her."

"What will that accomplish?" I asked.

"It'd get rid of her. That's what it'd accomplish." Viktoria's face was red, her eyes brimming with anger. I could feel radiating off her.

"I handled it so it's okay. She knows not to mess me with."

"I still reckon she needs to be taken down a notch." I watched Viktoria's face light up, an evil plan brewing.

"I know exactly what to do." I waited for Viktoria to continue but she didn't.

"Care to elaborate on this plan?"

"You'll just have to find out." I laughed and we continued talking. Turns out, America had spent most of the night with Prince Maxon. They really hit it off I think. America kept gushing. Viktoria reckons there'll be another elimination tomorrow. I hope it's not Lissa or America. For the first time, I actually have friends. Sure my maid was like my friend but these girls are becoming like sisters to me. Morning came after we feel asleep. We were all asleep on the bed. I was the first to wake. I noticed Elaine, quietly walk through the door and place a tray on the table. It contained a jug of coffee and several cups. I silently got up and poured myself a cup. The other girls were still asleep. We stayed up into the morning talking, although we would have gone to bed late anyway if we didn't' seeing as how the ball didn't end till elevenish or something.

"Good morning miss." I was about to respond but an alarm went off. I followed Elaine out and we saw guards were running everywhere. It was chaos. Elaine went off to find order while I went upstairs to find Dimitri. I knew I wasn't allowed upstairs without permission but considering the state of the castle, I didn't think anyone minded. I found Dimitri walking out of his groggily

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Don't ask me. I just woke up. The girls are still asleep. Actually no probably not now thanks to this alarm." I noticed two guards make their way out of Viktoria's room and it hit me. I groaned in realisation.

"I think I know what the problem is and I'm willing to bet it involves one 'missing princess'." Dimitri ran into Viktoria's room and came out scowling.

"She's probably asleep somewhere else. Do they seriously need to go Def-con 1 over her bed being made?" Dimitri groaned. As we made our way down the stairs, I saw several other girls coming out of their rooms, including Viktoria.

"Who dare disturbs my sleep! Why are you looking at me for? It's not my fault." Viktoria grumbled crankily, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes it is in fact. You didn't sleep in your bed last night so everyone automatically thinks you're missing!"

"How is that my fault! They should use their brains before going crazy!" I watched the two of the argue before I realised someone should probably be notified that the princess was fine. I crept away safely and spoke to the first guard I saw. In seconds the search was called off and the alarm muted. I look at my watch and it was seven o'clock. Might as well go down for breakfast. I was the only one there so nothing had been set out yet. So I got up and went to the kitchen. Surely I was allowed in there right it was on the first floor. Dimitri took those other girls there. I lightly knocked on the door and saw a short old man whisking in a bowl.

"Uh, hello?" He quickly turned at the sound of my voice, a smile on his face.

"Hello miss, how may I be of assistance?"

"Um, there's no one in the Dining Room so I thought I'd ask for something here." His eyes light up and put his bowl down.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, but is there anything I can make you specially?" I looked around the kitchen. It was prepped with the latest equipment. I could tell that he loved to cook.

"Alright, I'll have chocolate glazed doughnuts and milkshakes please."

"Doughnuts for breakfast? That's a first. A peculiar choice miss but no doubt I'll be able to do it. Should I send it to the Dining Room or your personal room?"

"The Dining Room please."

"Certainly Miss. I'll have them ready in time." He smiled again and paced around the kitchen grabbing ingredients here and there. I laughed and left heading back to my room, since there was no point in going to the Dining Room again. To my surprise I saw Dimitri and Viktoria standing in the place I left them.

"Don't tell me you guys are still fighting?"

"No, just calming discussing why I was not in the wrong." I watched Dimitri roll his eyes and laugh. He had just a wonderful laugh.

"Of course, your highness. I was wrong. Please forgive me." Dimitri snickered as Viktoria hit his shoulder.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She had a frown on her face but it quickly dropped, a sly smile replacing it.

"I'm starving so I'm going to check with Viktor what's for breakfast." She slipped away leaving me alone with Dimitri. Subtle plan Vik.

"So what's on today's agenda Your Highness?"

"I'll be eliminating two girls at breakfast, then going on a group date and then spending the rest of the day doing my daily king to be duties." My smile drooped a bit. I had no right to be sad though. He couldn't spend all of his time with me and why would he? He had twenty something other girls to choose from. Just because I'd seen him a couple times, didn't mean I was his favourite.

"The best part is what's happening tonight." Dimitri had a proud smile on his face.

"What's happening tonight then?"

"You'll have to join me to find out." He winked before heading off to his room. Did he just mean what I think he meant? Was I going on another one-on-one date? I quickly calmed myself down. I didn't know that for sure, but I still ran back to my room like a giddy school girl. Ugh, Lissa was rubbing off on me too much.

* * *

As it turned out Bariel and Olivia were the two to be eliminated. Well I think they were. Dimitri said he was eliminating two girls and he asked them to walk with him so I just put two and two together. I was enjoying a yogurt when I saw the chef walking towards me with a closed platter.

"Here you miss, as requested. I hope you enjoy them" He placed the platter in front of my and lifted the lid with pride. On a plate sat six mouth-watering chocolate glazed doughnuts and to the left, my milkshake.

"Thank you." He smiled before departing. I could see Celeste staring at me with disgust but I didn't care. I had my doughnuts.

"Wait, we can place special orders?" America asked.

"Suppose so. I went to get breakfast earlier this morning but no one was there so I just went to the kitchen. The chef asked if there was anything I wanted."

"Huh, well for lunch I'm going to order strawberry tarts. They're my favourite." Out of my peripheral vision I saw Lissa try to grab one of my doughnuts. I smacked her hand away, protecting the plate with my other hand.

"My doughnuts." Lissa and America laughed. In the end, I let her and America share one, leaving me the rest. After that and my drink, I was full.

"Now that was a good breakfast." I felt a burp coming up but I put my hand up to do it quietly. I did have some manners.

"I wonder what's happening today?" Lissa asked.

"No clue. Actually that's not true. I know that a few girls are going on a date but for the rest of us. No idea." The girls close enough to hear me lit up.

"Did he tell you what would happen on the date?" Lea asked. She hadn't been on a date yet. Over the last week I'd gotten to know her. She entered because her family was in need of money. She lived with her mother and younger brother in a small apartment but rent, food and bills took up most of the money she earns each week as a full time waitress. Thankfully, primary school was free, so her brother could get a proper education. Her mother used to work as well but then the company she worked for went bust and she was out of a job. Her father left when she was ten. I felt so sad for her. So she entered in hopes of being chosen and using the money she received as benefit to send to her mother. She received a letter last week, saying that her mother and brother Liam, were doing well now. The money she sent had built up enough that they could survive without worrying each week but her mother knew they still needed to save money. I felt bad for her. I was here because I needed Dimitri to get me out of my arranged marriage but a royal marriage for her would solve her families' financial problems for life. She said if she got eliminated, she'd want to become a marine biologist but studying to do that would cost money. Maybe she could apply for a scholarship.

"No he didn't say actually. All he said was that he was eliminating two girls and then was going on a date and then the rest of the afternoon was kingly duties. So I have no clue who it'll be or what he's decided to do." Because I'd become friends with the princess and occasionally saw Dimitri I had now apparently become the gossip centre. I knew everything. Clearly I didn't but these girls still came to whenever they wanted to know something.

"I wonder who it'll be? He won't choose someone who's already had a date." Emmica said.

"Then that eliminates Kriss, Sarah, Lyssa B and Rose." Elise answered. I smiled inside. I was going on another date with Dimitri tonight. I watched as the girls gossiped with each other about who might go and what they might do, any past detail that might give them a clue. I was reading in the Women's room later that day when we all heard a scream. I knew it was Celeste being that she was the only one not here. Minutes later, she flung the doors open and glared at me, her face a pungent red.

"You did this!" She said, smacking the book I was reading out of my hand. I remained calm, waiting for her outburst to end.

"What did I do this time?"

"You took my maids! I don't know how you did it, but now I don't have any."

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about Celeste."

"Yes you do! I went to change upstairs but no came. Then the guard informed me they were needed elsewhere. That means you took them!" My temper was rising.

"No it doesn't. It means that your maids had other jobs to do then to coddle you like a baby. Whatever they're doing, it's got to be ten times better than having to put up with you."

"You bitch! Give me back my maids!"

"Celeste Newsome!" We turned to see Viktoria standing at the doors, two guards behind her. Vik didn't look like the sweet girl I knew. She looked like a regal queen.

"Your Highness, thank goodness. This wench right here has stolen my maids. I ask that they be restored to me and the thief be eliminated." Celeste stood there proudly, waiting for justice to be served.

"Did you really think you would get away with trying to steal one of my dresses?" The women gasped and began gossiping amongst themselves.

"Your Highness. I've never tried to steal from you." Celeste looked confused but also scared.

"Don't lie to me. You tried to steal the red dress I lent to Rosemarie and then when she wouldn't give it to you, tried to destroy it."

"Your Highness, I didn't-"

"Are you done?" Celeste quickly shut her mouth.

"Personally I would get rid of you, but that isn't my choice unfortunately. So I did the next best thing. You will spend the rest of the competition without maids. You'll dress yourself, bathe yourself and groom yourself. No other maid will help you. Your maids are away on a much deserved holiday for having to put up with you."

"You can't do that! Every Selected girl has the right to maids."

"Do not mistake luxury as privilege Miss Newsome. You were given maids to help you during your stay, not to be your slaves. Now I'll make myself clear. Try anything again and I'll do much worse."

"I'll get Prince Dimitri to bring them back. He'd never agree to this." Celeste started for the doors but the guards blocked her way.

"Let me through you idiots!" They rolled their eyes and stood still.

"Are you deaf? I order you to move!"

"We take orders from the princess, not snobby girls like you." One of them said. Viktoria laughed before waving her hand. The guards moved and Celeste stormed out. Viktoria walked over to us and sat down

"I take it that was your plan." I asked.

"Yes it was and it went brilliantly if I do say so myself."

"Won't she just go tattle to his Highness?" Lissa asked confused

"Celeste does have a brain even though she doesn't use it well. She'll realise that if she tells Dimitri I'll say she stole my dress. Who do you think they'll believe?" Viktoria had a smug grin on her face.

"So you really can just take away someone's maids?" I asked

"They work for us and were just assigned to you, so yes we can."

"Okay, remind me not to get on your bad side." America said and we laughed. We talked for a few minutes before the doors opened again. Celeste walked in defeated with Dimitri behind. He had a smile on his face. It would seem that Viktoria was right and that Celeste hadn't told him. She was glaring at us though.

"Do I have permission to enter Vik?" Oh right, no man was allowed in the Women's Room without permission. Although I think the rule gets forgotten often seeing as how he was in here other times without permission.

"Hmm, should we let him in?" Viktoria joked. The girls all nodded excitedly.

"It would seem I'm overruled. You may enter."

"Thank you so much your Highness." He bowed and Viktoria poked her tongue at him. The sibling bond between them was something I'd never experienced before. It never bothered me before being an only child because it meant I got all the attention, but now I wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister. Feelings of want stirred inside me.

"I come asking if anyone is free to go horse-riding with me? Lea I read that you love horses don't you? Would you like to come horse-riding with me?" Lea's eyes gleamed. I was happy to see she was going on the date.

"I'd be delighted to Your Highness."

"Wonderful. Vasilisa, would you accompany us as well?"

"I'd be thrilled to join you. Thank you Your Highness"

"Excellent. How about two more. Jessica and Sydney. Have either of you ever ridden a horse before? Jessica shook her head while Sydney nodded.

"It's a wonderful feeling to ride a horse. You must definitely experience it." They both accepted and the five of them left while the rest of us when back to what we were doing. My book was still on the floor. Thankfully, there was no damage. This was a book from the palace library. Not that she would think to know if it was. Viktoria looked at the book and me picking it, probably piecing the puzzle together.

"She no respect for anything does she?"

"It would appear not." I said. Before I could open the book, Marlee came up to us.

"Rose you're on the magazine!" I took the magazine from her and look at it. It was a HELLO! Magazine but everything was in Russian. On the front was a picture of me with the heading 'Selection's Favourite!' around my picture was smaller pieces. One about the selection poll, the eliminations, a celebrity scandal and other rubbish. I flipped inside to the content page and went to page 5. There were several more pictures of me, at the dance with Dimitri, me with Viktoria, me having breakfast with the royal family etc.

"What does it say! I don't speak Russian very well." Viktoria took the magazine from me. It was her native language so probably best she read.

"It says that despite only being two weeks into the Selection, one stands out above the rest. Rosemarie Hathaway, 16, entered the Selection with the hopes of becoming Russia's next Queen and it looks like she might just do it. In a matter of days, Rosemarie managed to become best friends with our sweetheart Princess Viktoria and received the approval stamp from our reigning Queen herself. Our reporters and camera crew state, she found herself capturing the attention of our handsome future king, Prince Dimitri from the first moment they met. Since then it seems they've been inseparable, being photographed everywhere. One source says that during the ball for the royal visitors, he had the band stop halfway through a dance, just so he could request a certain song to dance to with the lovely Miss Hathaway. This Hailey James speaking on behalf of everyone here at HELLO! saying we're rooting for you Rose!"

"I haven't spent that much time with him! We've only been on one date!"

"Actually it's true. There's the time when you sat with him at breakfast. When he stops in the hall to talk to you. The time he ran into your room!" Viktoria stated smugly.

"He did what?!" America squealed which I ignored.

"Okay, fine. So I just happen to be there at the right time. That doesn't mean anything."

"Um hello! Did you miss the part where he interrupted you and Adrian? Or when he changed the music for you? It means everything!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, just read the next page." Viktoria flipped the page and began to read. I was leading in the polls, but Kriss was running second, Celeste in third, Lissa in fourth and it stops there. An underlining states that Natasha was fifth but then she was eliminated. Viktoria flipped the page again before squealing. I pulled away in pain. God what was with girls and yelling at the top of their lungs. I'd be deaf before I left this place at this rate.

"America! Look!" I turned back to see the page was about indeed about America. There was a picture of her dancing with the visiting Prince.

"What's it say?" She said excitedly. I take she'd never been in a magazine before.

"Well the heading says 'Selection love triangle? Has Prince Maxon found his Queen?'"

"It appears that Miss Hathaway isn't the only attracting the attention of a handsome royal. Miss America Singer, 16, found herself in the company of Prince Maxon, best friend to our future king. Our reporters say that the young prince came up to her and asked her to dance and only danced with her. While we're happy for the prince, this cause a major problem if not handled properly as Miss Singer in currently involved in the Selection for Prince Dimitri's heart and we know that any Selected are not to get involved with anyone but the Prince. We're eager to find out what happens next."

"I'm not involved with him though! I haven't seen him since last night. How did they get this information so quick anyway?" America asked.

"Magazine trade secret. If this magazine printed at lunch time instead of morning, it'd have Bariel and Olivia in the eliminations list."

"But this is bad for me! I don't want to eliminated just because of a story."

"Don't worry. All it says is you danced with someone else. So did the other girls. They have nothing to incriminate you with." Viktoria said and America took a breath of relief.

"Okay, that's good."

"Do you like Prince Maxon?" Viktoria asked

"You mean romantically? I don't know. I mean. It was nice talking and dancing with him but I have nothing to compare him to Prince Dimitri because I haven't spent any time with him apart from a short meeting and a short dance."

"I wonder who's fault that is?" Viktoria smirked at me.

"Are we on this again? I don't spend that much time with him. I'm here with you guys aren't I?"

"Okay, I'll give you that point but I'm watching you missy." Vik said narrowing her eyes in a playful way.

"Yeah yeah, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Flip the page will you?" Aside from the stuff about the Selection, nothing else interested me so I went back to my book. It was about vampires who had guardians who went to some school. Vik said it was so good and she loved the romance but I wasn't seeing it. I mean seriously. They're vampires. Super speed, strength, hearing whatnot AND they have magical powers that can do insane damage, but no they have to be hidden away and protect by half creatures who learn combat. The weapons were cool though. When I told Vik, she just laughed and told me it's part of the story. I'm surprised she doesn't agree with me. She wants the couple to be together but they can't because it's forbidden, I think. But if the vampires just fought with their insane powers, then they wouldn't need protection and then the happy couple could be together but personally I reckon the dude's a bit of dick anyway. How do you say 'what a dick' in Russian? My tutor never taught me swear words curtesy of my father. I'd have to ask Dimitri when I saw him.

 **Because in this day and age, you can't just google it ;P**

* * *

 **Dimitri's POV**

Unfortunately, we never made it to horse-riding as the temperature had dropped too low. The horses had cover but I didn't want to risk it. That also meant no activities outside. I knew the girls were disappointed but they didn't show it. I tried to rack my brain for something to. This was a huge place, surely there was something we could do. We made our way to the Library because I thought maybe I could show them my love of books but now that we were here, that sounded incredibly boring as a date.

"Ladies, I do apologise about the horrible weather and since we cannot go outside, my options are limited and I cannot think of what would be good enough to make up for it."

"I have an idea. My siblings and I do it on a cold day but on a scale this massive I reckon it could be really fun." Jessica said, her smile meek.

"I'm up for any suggestions." The other girls nodded too, eager to do anything.

"Well this is a massive Library, why don't we play Hide & Seek. We could hide while you look for us."

"Sounds good." Dimitri looked to the other girls and they smiled.

"Alright, then I'll start counting…1…2…" I turned around and continued counting, hearing giggles and footsteps. I counted to thirty before I turned around. It was silent but in the distance I could still hear them. I went up the stairs to the left and glanced down each aisle. I walked further looking for them until a heard a creak coming from behind me. As I walked to the balcony, I saw a tuff of brown hair behind one of the shelves on the bottom floor. Quietly, I sneaked back down the stairs and over to the shelf. As I made my approach, I saw the tuff of hair move around the corner. I shot around, my hands reached out. Suddenly, a hand reached out and flipped me over onto the ground. I groaned in pain.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry! What the hell were you doing sneaking up on me?" Rose said, bending down to help me up.

"I thought you were someone else. We're playing hide and seek." I coughed out.

"What's going on? We heard a crash. Rose?" Lissa, Sydney and Jessica were standing at the end of the shelf.

"It's fine. Just a misunderstanding. I saw Rose's hair around the corner, thinking it was one of you."

"So then what was the noise." Sydney asked

"That was me. I didn't know it Di-his Highness and thought it was someone going to attack, so I might have used self-defence. It's not my fault. I didn't know you guys were here. I was just returning a book. Why are you guys here anyway? I thought you were going horse-riding?" Rose said arcing up.

"We were, but then the temperature dropped too low so we came in and Jessica suggested we play Hide & Seek." Lissa explained.

"Which explains why you were sneaking up on me. Sorry? Although, you have to admit. This makes us even now." Rose had sly smile on her face.

"Only because you caught me off guard." I argued

"Whatever you say, Comrade. I'll let you get back to your date." Rose smiled before grabbing a book of the shelf and walked off." Lissa lightly laughed staring after Rose. I knew both of them would be talking about this later.

"So what now? It is lunch time I believe." Sydney asked. My stomach rumbled and I looked up at the clock to see that is was indeed lunch time.

"How about we go down for lunch then?" The girls nodded and we went out towards the Dining Room. As we passed the stairs, I saw Christian come down and smile at Vasilisa. I'd talk to Christian after lunch about Lissa and then if she agreed to it, I'd eliminate her so that she could be with him.

* * *

 **Rose Pov**

"You did what?!" Viktoria exclaimed. Since Natasha was gone, she sat next to me at lunch.

"It was an accident and total self-defence. I didn't know who was behind me. He wasn't even supposed to be in the library." I said, grabbing another sandwich. A platter had been set out with ham sandwiches cut into quarters and they were super yummy.

"Well then he definitely deserved it. I just can't believe you managed to do it. He's reflexes are super quick. I've seen him in training."

"Yep, and I'm going to taunt him with it constantly." I grinned, taking a bite.

"Just wait till Mama hears. She'll laugh for sure." Across the table, I could see Dimitri watching us. He wasn't sulking per say but he wasn't happy that I got one on him. The door behind us opened and I turned to see Celeste standing there, a happy grin on her face. Well until she saw me at least. Now she looked mad, and shocked. She took her place and stared at me.

"Better be careful Celeste or your face will be stuck like that forever."

"What are you still doing here? You're supposed to be gone!"

"Why?"

"You attacked the Prince! You should have been eliminated that second. With you gone, I don't have to look at your pathetic face every day. So why aren't you gone?"

"Um let's think. Maybe it's because I didn't attack him. Have you come to that conclusion yet?" This girl was really starting to piss me off. More so than Tasha.

"Are you stupid or something? Or course you did. There's several witnesses and it states that any attack-"

"Oh just shut up! Seriously how do you put up with her?" Viktoria asked me. Celeste was stunned.

"With great difficulty."

"Let's get something straight. The reason Dimitri hasn't eliminated her is because 1, didn't 'attack' him, it was an accident and 2, is because he actually likes her and doesn't want to get rid of her. You on the other hand, I don't know why he's keeping you around. So I'd be careful if I were you. You're treading thin ice as it is. So either leave or can it." I looked at Viktoria with amazement. The girl I had met on the first day was sweet and innocent. Now she looked like a strong leader. Celeste opened her mouth but then shut and brooded silently.

 **Olena's POV**

My little girl was growing up. From my position I saw that horrid blonde walk in and start another fight but she never bothered Rose. That girl had the makings of a wonderful queen and I knew my country would be safe in her hands ruling alongside with my son. And it was showing. Ever since she became friends with Viktoria, Vik has become the strong confident woman I knew she could be but her good innocent side wasn't enough in this world. Growing up, Vik was a little shy and kept to herself. As she grew, she tried to be like her brother, a loving but tough ruler but she couldn't. Secretly she gets scared when Dimitri gets angry. I remember the night she came crying to me after she was in a meeting with Dimitri. She tried to voice an opinion but adviser disregarded her notion immediately, saying it was naïve and silly. Dimitri fired him immediately, but not before grounding the rest of the men. Looking at my daughter, she looked like a fierce woman not to be dealt with, and that blonde was learning it the hard way.

"Looks like Rose is rubbing off on Vik isn't she mama." I quickly wiped a stray tear from my eyes before smiling.

"Yes, she is. She'll be a wonderful sister in law for Viktoria and an amazing ruler." I saw my son smile at me and he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, mama."

"Just wait until I have grandchildren." I smiled at the thought. A little Dimitri or Rose bouncing on my lap, giggling and grabbing at my fingers.

"So Paul and Zoya don't count then?" Dimitri joked.

"You know what I mean. I want to see you happy and with a family of your own."

"I know mama."

"Just promise I'll still be alive to see them. I'm not getting any younger you know."

"You're not old mama,"

"Yes I am, why else would I be giving you the Crown?" Dimitri smiled before looking down the table. Rose and Viktoria were laughing along with two other girls. From the looks of things, it seemed the four of them were going to be together for years to come.

* * *

 **Abe's Pov**

We'd been Omsk for a few days. At first my plan was to find Rose and bring her home but I'd learnt that she'd entered some competition to become a queen. She was a smart girl. If she didn't want to marry Stan, then she'd find the next richest guy who was young enough to marry her and she knew I'd accept it. Lucky for her, she'd manage to snag a prince. If she was chosen, then she'd be set for life and I wouldn't have to worry about her. Sitting down on my bed, I pulled out the white sheet of paper again. I kept it secret from Rose. She was sixteen. I couldn't burden her with these problems. Stan was the only who knew the truth.

 **Mr Ibrahim Mazur**

 **Did you really think you could escape and leave me to dust? Lovely house you have. Even lovelier daughter. Would be a shame if anything happened to her.**

 **You have a year to give me what I was promised. I'm a patient man so I'll give you time to get every ready. Failure to do so will result in severe consequences.**

 **I have eyes everywhere, try to run and I'll kill both of you.**

 **Better hurry, clock's ticking.**

* * *

 **DUN DUN DA!**

 **and the plot thickens! Who is this mystery person? And what trouble is Abe in?**

 **All will be revealed in the next chapter. Don't worry it's really soon seeing as how i'll be finished my cert 3 this week! :D**

 **Anyway, lovelies you know the drill.**

 **Push the red button** **Push it!**

 ***Review button***

 **Rose: Okay I think they get. They have to review.**

 **Me: Push the button!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people, have I got some awesome news for you. You want updates so I'm here to give them to you. I've finished my Cert 3 now, so I can spend more time writing! You guys are so amazing with your reviews so thank you!**

 **Okay so I was told that instead of writing in Russian I could just write that they were talking in Russian and then write in English. So I'm going to do and if you've got a problem, meh.**

 **Anyway, on with the show or rather the selection.**

* * *

 **Rose Pov**

After lunch, we all gathered in a classroom of sorts. According to Sylvia, it was to prepare us for royal life. Currently, we were learning about the royal family tree. As it turned out, Viktoria wasn't Dimitri's only sister. The oldest was Princess Karolina. She was supposed to be Russia's next ruler, but abdicated because she didn't want to be a single mother of two and be Queen so she passed the crown to Dimitri. I wondered why Dimitri never talks about her or Princess Sonya. Did something happen between them? I tried my best not to seem bored. I never liked school.

"Rose, what are the names of the Queen's parents?" Sylvia asked. I looked at the board trying to find the answer but a knock on the door sounded before I could respond.

"Your highness, how may I help you?" I turned expecting to see Dimitri but Viktoria was standing there.

"Oh I just need to borrow Rosemarie please. My mother would like to speak with her." Oh crap, what had I done? Would I be eliminated. Whispers and murmurs swarmed around me.

"Of course. Rose, you are excused." Sylvia said calmly. I left my desk tidy before leaving with Vik. After we were a good distance away, Viktoria dropped her regal act.

"Alright, let's get ready shall we? We've only got six hours or so. Come on!" She grabbed my hand and ran towards the stairs.

"Wait, aren't we going to see your mum? I thought I was in trouble?" I was confused but grateful to be out of the classroom.

"Of course not. That was just a cover. I couldn't walk in and be like 'Excuse me Sylvia I want to take Rose out so I can get her ready for her amazing date with my brother'. You're already a threat to the other girls in the competition."

"Wait, so you know what's happening?"

"I do, but I'm sworn to secrecy. It's a surprise." Viktoria had the biggest smile on her face. We entered my room and Viktoria went to my wardrobe. She radiated happiness. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. But Dimitri wants it to be a surprise. What if he's putting a lot of work into it?

"Alright, sit down and I'll get your maids. It's so exciting!" Viktoria squealed. Wow, she was even more hyper than normal. Not that being hyper was a bad thing. Her eagerness made me more anxious to know what Dimitri was planning. The more I thought about, the more I had to know. I hated surprises. Minutes later, my maids came in and curtsied.

"What did we say about the curtsies?" It took me a month to train my maid back home not to curtesy. Not in private at least.

"Sorry Miss Hath-I mean…Rose" Elaine gave me a faint smile.

"Alright ladies, we have six hours to get Rose ready. I know you do a magnificent job but I want Rose to look even better tonight. So let's get started." I laughed and watched my maids move around, happy to serve.

* * *

 **Dimitri Pov**

"Dimitri it's perfect. She'll love it I'm sure." Mama said, staring around the room.

"You think. It's not too much?"

"No it's fine, Dimka." I looked around making sure everything was in place. Beside me, I heard mama giggle.

"Mama?"

"Sorry dear, I've just never seen you this wound up before."

"I'm not wound up; I just want it to look right."

"And it does so stop worrying. Nothing could go wrong." I sighed, making one last check before leaving.

"Alright now, go to your meeting and I'll see you later at dinner. The councilmen have many things to discuss I'm sure."

"Yes mama."

"Good boy, now I have to find Amberley. She owes me a rematch. The sneaky women cheats at cards I tell you." She muttered and turned to leave.

"It's not cheating mama, it's skill." I walked towards the boardroom and found Maxon with his parents who appeared to be in an argument. Well him and the king more so. Maxon was the first to spot me.

"We'll talk about this later father."

"No we'll talk about it now. We had an agreement. You will not-" Her Majesty lightly coughed and King Clarkson finally looked up to see me.

"Apologies, your highness. I do not mean to bring turmoil into your home."

"It's fine, but perhaps you should discuss family matters in a more private room rather than in a hallway."

"Of course your highness. Maxon." King Clarkson narrowed his eyes at Maxon before leaving. I smiled, turning towards Queen Amberley.

"Your Majesty, I believe my mother was looking for you. Something about cheating at cards and deserving a rematch." Amberley laughed and smiled.

"Your mother has a very strange definition of the word 'cheating. Did she say where she was going?"

"No, but she was headed towards the Library I think. Or the Women's room perhaps." Queen Amberley thanked me before heading off.

"Thanks mate." Maxon said once we were alone

"Mind explaining what that was?" I asked

"Um, actually I wanted to talk to you about something. Remember that girl I was dancing with at the ball?"

"America Singer?"

"Yes, well I know she's part of the Selection and well…" Maxon trailed off and I smirked at him.

"Let me guess, you like her. So you want my permission to spend time with her and then when you fall completely in love with her, you want to ask me if I can eliminate her so that you can marry her."

"That's one way of putting it, but how did you know? I mean, yeah I like America. I had a good time talking and dancing with her. I'm not being cliché but she's different from all the princesses father threw at me. They all wanted my crown. God I sound like some cheesy romance novel don't I? I just mean, what I want is to find out more about her. That's what my father and I were arguing about. He thinks I'm being pathetic as usual and that I shouldn't fall in love with a commoner. Which is ironic, considering mother grew up on a farm and look where she is now."

"Maxon, if you like the girl then just go after her."

"Gee I wonder why I didn't do that before. Oh wait." Maxon scowled

"Alright I get it. How about I talk to Rose and ask about America for you."

"This is the beautiful Roza you talk constantly of I take?" Maxon teased.

"You want my help or not?" I looked at my watch and swore. The meeting! Mama would not be pleased.

"Got somewhere to be don't you? I'll talk to you later." Maxon laughed and walked off. I ran down the hall towards the boardroom. The meeting was supposed to have started half an hour ago. As I opened the doors, the men rose and stared at me. They had to be polite, but I knew they were irritated.

"Gentlemen, sorry for the delay. Let's begin."

* * *

 **Lissa Pov**

Two hours later, we finally were allowed to leave. I loved learning, always gaining knowledge, but I was too distracted to focus. I kept thinking about Christian. He was so amazing and really handsome. I knew that I liked him and I knew why I was here; however, I wasn't getting anywhere with the prince. Not that it was a problem. I was happy for Rose. She'd become my best friend and I wanted her to be happy but where did that leave me. Maybe I could tell Christian how I felt and if he liked me back, I'd ask Maxon if I could be eliminated.

"Earth to Lissa?" I blinked and saw America's hand waving in front of me.

"What?" I asked confused

"Where'd you go? I was talking to you about Rose and you didn't answer."

"Oh sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying?"

"I'm worried about Rose. She got pulled out and taken to see the queen. The princess didn't sound happy." America said concerned. It did seem odd that the queen wanted to see her.

"It probably wasn't anything bad. I bet she probably wanted to show Rose the Royal Jewels room. Practice wearing the crown for when she needs it." America laughed and we headed up the stairs to retire before dinner.

"And all the beautiful clothes and shoes she'll gain." America laughed and I said goodbye as I reached my room. Unfortunately, hers was near the back. As I opened the door, my maids pounced on me.

"You've got a present!" Rebecca exclaimed. I looked on the bed and there was a small gift-wrapped box.

"Is it from the Prince?" Hailey asked eager to see what was inside. Not likely but I had a pretty good guess. Or at least I hoped I did.

"Go on, open it!" I grabbed the box and gently pulled off the wrapping. Inside the box, was a beautiful circle shaped ruby guarded by a dragon. The wings were melded around the ruby while the head rested on the top. It was breathtaking. My maids gasped as they saw it. I looked for a card but there wasn't one. I knew it was from Christian. Jane looked at it and frowned.

"Jane what's wrong?"

"The ruby doesn't look real."

"Why does that matter?"

"His highness wouldn't send gifts of fake jewellery, so whoever it's from must have bought it from a flea market or something." I frowned and put it back.

"Whoever bought it was thinking that I would like it and that they should buy it for me. Gifts don't always have to be lavish and expensive. Some people can't even afford to live in a home, yet they try to make the ones they love happy."

"I apologise miss; I was just making an observation."

"No you were making a judgement. It's beautiful and I'm going to wear it. Even if it did come from a flea market." I walked into the bathroom, looking at the mirror to put it on. The ruby nestled nicely on my chest. It was a short chain thankfully so I wasn't hidden from view. Behind me, I could hear the whispers. I grimaced, had I been too hard on Jane? She did apologise after all. I couldn't get the clasp hooked so I walked back out.

"Jane, would you help me put it on please?" Jane glanced up and her solemn look fractured, a tiny smile gracing her face.

"Of course miss." I handed her the necklace and turned around, holding my hair up. I felt the necklace as Jane put it around my neck and clipped it together.

"Thank you." I said as I turned around

"It's a pleasure miss."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you before."

"It was my fault; I shouldn't have judged like you said. It is a beautiful necklace." Jane said before curtsying

"It's okay, I forgive you. Now what should I wear for dinner? I'd like something that matches it." Jane broke out into a smile before pacing over to the wardrobe and pulling out several dresses.

* * *

 **Rose Pov**

Three hours later I was ready, well not entirely seeing as how I couldn't go down to dinner formally dressed and all. Which posed another question.

"Vik, aren't the girls going to question why I have so much make up on?"

"No because you aren't having dinner in the dining room. No one is to see you except Dimitri."

"But you've seen me, and no doubt the guards will see me on my way there, and anyone else who happens to be around."

"You've got an answer for everything don't you Rose." Viktoria huffed. I only smiled back at her.

"Sorry, my father says that too. I get it from my mother." Thinking of her made me want to tear up. What would she say if she saw me now? A runaway completing for a man's heart with several other women. She might have been a tough love kind of mother but all she wanted was for me to be happy. I quickly wiped a tear before anyone could notice. My stomach rumbled and I was brought back to my earlier question.

"Vik, you said I wasn't going to have dinner in the Dining Room so where am I going to have it?" Viktoria froze up.

"You look absolutely stunning Rose. Let's put on your shoes and then we can go." I narrowed my eyes at her. She may be hiding it but I could sense her fear. I smiled and turned to Joanne.

"Joanne, I think we all need a break after all this hard work. Could you go down to the kitchen and ask for some sandwiches or something please. Thank you."

"No, we'll all be going down soon enough. We can get dinner then but we have to get you ready first. Joanne the shoes please." Viktoria said hurriedly.

"Vik, spill. If I'm not having dinner here or in the Dining Room, then I must be having dinner with Dimitri. So just tell me. You'll feel much better if you do."

"Alright fine. Yes, you're having dinner with him. That's all I'm telling you." I smiled and put on my shoes.

"See, that wasn't so hard." I followed Vik through the palace until we met Dimitri.

"Thank you Viktoria." She smiled and went off, sort of skipping even.

"So is my surprise ruined or did she actually manage to keep a secret from you."

"Only partly. I gathered that we were having dinner here, but I know nothing else."

"Yes we are having dinner but I still have a surprise for you." He stood behind me and covered my eyes with his hands.

"You should probably know I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one." I heard the doors open and we walked in. My eyes were still covered.

"Can I look now?" Dimitri removed his hands and I opened my eyes. On the floor was a rug, resting closely by a fireplace. Dimitri had set up a picnic for us. The room was small but cozy. On the other side of the wall was a bookshelf and couch as well as a desk by the window.

"So, did you like the surprise?" Dimitri asked. I noticed he was sitting down by the assortment he had set up.

"Well I don't hate it, so yes you could say I liked it." I sat down next to him as my stomach grumbled again. Dimitri laughed and pulled the lid of one of the platters.

"Should we eat?" he joked. I spotted a bowl of fettucine and scooped some onto my plate, pouring creamy mushroom sauce on it. Dimitri laughed again before serving himself. I opened the wine bottle and poured us both a glass.

"So this is what you had planned?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought I should show you this room. Being a king in training can be stressful so I come here whenever I need time alone. No one is allowed to enter. Not even my mum. Well actually she is but she knows what this room is to me so she doesn't enter. I found it after mama told me that Karolina was stepping down. Believe it or not, I never actually wanted to be king. I wanted to travel around the world like in the books I read. After months of failing to pass off the crown, I decided I would leave. I was a naïve eighteen-year-old who only cared about himself." Dimitri paused, taking a bite of his pasta.

"What happened?" I was intrigued like a little kid being read a bedtime story.

"I packed everything I thought I needed and walked out of my room. It was late at night so I thought no one would be up but I found Viktoria sitting on the stairs. Said she couldn't sleep. I said I was leaving and that she couldn't stop me. She didn't cry or ask me to stay. All she said before she left was 'Good luck. Maybe you'll find papa.' I realised I couldn't leave them. If I did, I was no better than my father. He left when Karolina was three. Mama says he didn't say word to anyone about it and just left. I never met him and I've hated him till this day. So I stayed. If Viktoria hadn't been there that night I would have left and never came back." Dimitri sighed before having a sip of his drink. **(I know what really happened with his dad but I changed it for the storyline.)**

"So that's my story. All my faults laid out for you." Dimitri said.

"My parents got divorced when I was six. I was never told the full story and being six, I didn't really understand it anyway. I thought she was just going on a long holiday and that one day she would come back. She never did. Nowadays I'm lucky to receive letters from her on my birthday. We moved away a month later. He said it was too painful to stay there with her gone. The first year was hard. New school and all. We didn't talk much. He was always in his office. My nanny took care of me while he hid himself away. It got better over the years. I think he realised it was time to move on but now…it's worse. Which is why I ran away. So that's my story." I finished the bowl of pasta and refilled it.

"So I have your father to thank then?" Dimitri said. I swallowed and put my drink down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if things weren't so bad at your house with your father, then you wouldn't have run away and I would have never met you."

"I guess not."

"Then a toast to your father. I must thank him one day." I laughed as Dimitri held up his glass and clinked it with mine.

* * *

 **America Pov**

Lissa and I made our way down to the Dining Room for dinner. I waited for Rose enter but she never did. I was getting really worried now. Before Lissa and I were joking but now I was starting to fret that maybe she'd been eliminated. The girls around us had noticed too and were gossiping. The main source being Celeste.

"I knew she'd get eliminated. She wasn't fit to be queen. The prince must have realised and got rid of her."

"Making up more lies again Celeste. Rose hasn't been eliminated." Lissa said. She didn't look worried at all.

"Then why isn't she here? Face it blondie, she was called to see the queen and now she's gone. You'll be next if you're not careful." Lissa just laughed.

"Okay 1, calling someone a blondie as an insult doesn't work when you're also a blonde. 2, the prince isn't here and neither is Rose. What does that say to you?" Lissa smirked before going back to her dinner. I watched as Celeste looked down the table to see that the prince indeed wasn't sitting with his family.

"Just because he's not here doesn't mean he's on a date. He could be at a meeting, trying to help run the country." Celeste tried to get the other girls to agree with her, but they were all coming to the same conclusion as Lissa. I finished my dinner and put my knife and fork together on the plate.

"So what do you reckon Rose is doing with the prince then?" I asked Lissa.

"Don't know but it'd have to be something special. I mean she was pulled out of class during lunch for a date at night time." After dinner finished, we were excused. I walked towards my room and found Prince Maxon waiting for me.

"Your highness. How may I help you this evening?" I said as I curtsied.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk? Indoor of course. It'd be too cold outside. Maybe you could show me your favourite room in the palace.

"I'd be delighted to."

"So where are we going?" Prince Maxon asked

"Well considering the Selected women are only allowed on the first and second floors, there isn't many places to choose from. But I enjoy the library. On the second floor at the back, there's a piano that sits by a large window. It's much bigger than the one back home.

"How about I show you my favourite place? The best view from the palace." I nodded and he lead me up the stairs to the roof. Or rather the greenhouse. In long rows, were plotted plants and flowers blooming. Moonlight was filtering in through the glass ceiling.

"I come here every time I visit to look out at the view. You can see for miles on a good day. I've never actually come at night though."

"Well then Your Highness, you must look up at the stars. They are so beautiful."

"I thought we agreed you couldn't address me as Your Highness." Maxon asked

"No, you said I could, only if I danced with you." I answered back cheekily.

"Well then as we are not currently dancing, you're not allowed to." Maxon smirked

"What should I call you then?"

"Try calling me by my first name, dear." I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Alright then, Maxon." He grinned at the sound of his name. I headed towards the doors again.

"Except you can't call me 'my dear'…Your Highness" I smiled and ran down the stairs. I heard Maxon's laugh and his footsteps chasing after me. As I made my way down the stairs, I saw Rose and the Prince standing outside her room.

"Quick hide me." I said laughing, pulling her into her room with me. She locked the door. I heard Maxon outside talking with Prince Dimitri.

* * *

 **Dimitri POV**

"You really did that?!" Rose asked. She was laughing on the floor.

"Yep. I was an eight-year-old kid. Victor's been watching me ever since. Besides it was Christian's idea."

"Of course, because pranking was above you when you were eight."

"Not exactly. I was just annoyed at Victor when he didn't let me lick the spoon. Who doesn't let a kid lick the chocolate off the spoon! It's halfway clean then."

"But licking all the spoons just so he'd have to wash them all. That was your prank!"

"Hey I was eight! Like I said, it was Christian's idea and I couldn't come with anything else. Only problem was that I had to help Victor wash them." I yawned and looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty. I could see Rose was tired too. I stood up and offered my hand, helping her up.

"This was nice Dimitri. Thank you." Rose said as we walked back to her room.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you had a good time." Rose remained silent until we reached her door. I stood looking in her eyes and she looked into mine. I tucked a stray piece of her curled hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful. I leaned in to kiss her, closing my eyes when I heard a loud noise behind me. Rose opened her eyes and pulled away. I turned to see America running down the stairs with Maxon not that far behind her. As soon as she reached us, she pulled Rose into her room. I heard the door lock.

"What's going on?" I asked Maxon. He had a grin on his face.

"America is what's going on. She refuses to call me by my first name." Maxon was grinning.

"So what's wrong with that? Maybe she doesn't feel comfortable doing so."

"Oh she does. She's doing it to annoy me. Anyway, did you talk to Rose about America for me?"

"No I didn't. I actually forgot but I'll ask tomorrow. See you later Maxon." Maxon was great and all, but he has the worst timing ever.

* * *

 **Maxon's Pov**

Now that Dimitri was gone, I was left to go back to my room. I didn't want to. It was late but I knew that father would be waiting to have that talk. I entered my room and there he was, along with my mother.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting over an hour."

"I was taking a walk." I replied, keeping my temper.

"No doubt with that redhead. You will marry a princess and that's final. I won't have you marring someone else's cheap seconds."

"I'm going to be King and I'll marry whoever I choose."

"Boy, don't you mess with me. I made you my successor and I can always take it back."

"And then what? You'll rule until you die of old age. Who'll take over then?" I felt the back of his hand on my cheek, knocking me down.

"Clarkson please!" Mother yelled, reaching for me.

"Stay out of this!"

"Boy, you listen hard and listen good. I'm the king. You do as I tell you. You will marry a princess. That commoner will never be Queen." He turned and exited the room with my mother. God I hated him sometimes. Sure, he was my father and he loved or something like that. There was still pain in my cheek. I knew I'd have a bruise tomorrow morning. I'd just blame it on trip like usual or something. I walked into the bathroom and put a cold cloth on it, hoping to numb the pain.

* * *

 **Rose Pov**

Morning came and I got up. I had tossed and turned all night. I dreamed I was in a maze with Dimitri. I thought he found me but it was someone else. I couldn't see his face. I struggled to break free of his grip, screaming out for Dimitri to rescue me.

"Rough night Rose?" Elaine asked as she set out a dress for me. God I hated wearing these dresses. Why couldn't I just wear pants? Did I still the clothing from when I was at the gym with Dimitri.

"Yeah, just a weird dream. I'll be fine." I got dressed and went down for breakfast. Viktoria came up and sat next to me. Lissa and America hadn't arrived yet.

"So had did it go last night?"

"It was fun. We ate, drank and got to know each other." I smiled as I thought back to last night. We nearly kissed. I tried not to be annoyed at America. She just had bad timing. I'd get another chance. Wouldn't I?"

"Ugh, why can't he just pick you already. I want a sister!" Viktoria groaned

"You have two sisters."

"Yeah but I hardly see them. Karolina barely comes for visits anymore and Sonya is always off at some fashion show here or an after party over there. If you marry Dimitri, I'll see you every day. So get to it missy!" I laughed and promised to try harder.

"So what's happening today?" I asked

"Don't know really. There could be an announcement about mum's birthday. It's happening in three days. Speaking of which, you must come shopping with me to find her a present. Mama said she didn't want a present. When I asked Dimitri what he was getting her, he said he wasn't getting anything. Can you believe that? Of course mama wants presents. So I have to buy a gift from me and from Dimitri now. So I'll need help. We can go today. The storm has passed so it's warm enough outside. I'll arrange everything and come get you after breakfast. You'll be excused from classes today." She smiled and got up when America arrived.

"So what lavish event are you invited to now?" America asked as she loaded her plate with all sorts of fruit.

"Just shopping. Nothing major. It's the queen's birthday soon. Viktoria asked for my help."

"Nothing major! Are you serious?! You're leaving the palace to go shopping with the princess in public. You'll be hounded by fans and cameras as soon as you arrive."

"Where are we arriving?" Lissa asked as she sat down.

"Rose over here is going shopping with the princess." America answered.

"That's awesome! I love shopping!" Lissa squealed

"Shhh! It's not that big a deal. Viktoria probably knows what she's doing. We'll just go shopping and then come back."

"Oh yeah, it'll be like getting groceries." America said sarcastically. I threw a grape at her and she ducked, poking her tongue at me.

"Whatever. Is there anything you guys want? I'll try to get it while I'm there." They shook their heads and we changed the topic. An hour later, Viktoria was knocking on my door. It was just shopping so I determined to go casual despite my maids' protests. I had to wear skin coloured stockings with my dress since there would be a cool breeze. I despised them but I knew I would be cold without them. I put on my nude coloured coat and opened the door.

"Ready?" Vik asked. She had a pretty light green dress on and a white coat.

"Yep. Let's go."

"Great." Viktoria smiled and we walked to the garage where there was an elderly man, wearing a full suit and black shades, waiting for us. Behind him were four tall muscular men. Obviously they were the guards.

"Good morning Your Highness."

"Good morning Robert. We're ready to leave now thank you." The man nodded and opened the car door. I followed in after her and soon we were off. There was a black car in front and behind us.

"Why do you have four guards? Wouldn't two be enough?"

"Normally yes, but you're with me and when we get there, we'll need them to protect us from the crowd of people all to trying to get a glimpse of us. My Head Guard has already called ahead and the centre will be setting up barricades and more security for us." I was stunned.

"Think of it as a practice run Rose. You'll need to be experienced in this when you rule by my brother's side. The people love us but that love can sometimes drive them to do crazy things. But don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole time. We can wave, sign a few things, pose for the cameras and then go inside. My guards will circle us so wherever we go."

"Like everywhere. What if I need to go to the toilet?" Viktoria laughed at this.

"I had the same thought when Dimitri first assigned them to me. No they stand outside the bathroom door. There's not likely to be any danger but one scream, any crashing noise and they'll bolt in. I remember one time the dryer wasn't working so I hit it and groaned. The door flew open as Nikolas rushed in." The car came to a stop and I could see people gathering outside, with posters and magazines. Viktoria's guards had already formed a perimeter. The left hand door opened and Robert was standing there. As soon as Vik stepped out, the screams grew louder.

"You coming?" She asked. I took a deep breath and stepped out. Thousands of people were staring at me, trying to thrust pens at me, screaming my name. It was insane. Robert closed the door behind me. No escaping now.

"Ready?" I followed whatever Viktoria was doing. I'd signed several pictures of me by the time I caught up to Viktoria. A little girl had even given me a red rose. Actually the guard grabbed it before I could and checked it before handing it to me. I thanked her and let her mother take a photo of us with her phone. I smiled for a few photographers before one reporter pushed her way to the front. Two guards stood in front of me, in case she tried to get past the barricades. One of them looked back to me as if asking whether to let the woman speak to me. I nodded and they eased up a bit but kept the woman at distance. She smiled and began speaking in Russian.

"Roza Hathaway! Alice Clayton from Seventeen magazine here. Could we get an exclusive statement from you about how the Selection is going? You're leading in the polls currently as the favourite to win. How are things going between you and the crown prince? Any juicy gossip you can share with our readers?"

"I've been very fortunate to spend time with Prince Dimitri. He is the kindest and most wonderful man I've ever met. He will be an amazing King and I would love to be the one he chose to share his life with."

"And can you tell us about Princess Viktoria? You two seem to have become the best of friends. Sharing clothes, go on shopping sprees together. It's like you're attached at the hip." I laughed at that.

"Not quite attached at the hip but definitely close. Princess Viktoria has become like the sister I never had to me and I'd be devastated if I had to leave. I'd miss everyone back at the palace."

"Sounds like you've found your perfect family, and you're fighting for it. You've had a flew blows with a couple girls in the Selection haven't you including Miss Celeste Newsome. Bit of a rivalry happening there?"

"Most of the girls are lovely but Celeste seems to have a problem with me. That's all I can say on the matter."

"It sounds like her problem with you is that she's jealous. You've had more time with the Crown Prince then anyone. Is the prince even paying attention to the other girls in the Selection? Or can we expect a proposal within the following weeks?" I didn't know what to say, but thankfully Viktoria came over and grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry that's all the time we have for you." The woman smiled and left. We quickly made our though the doors and into the centre.

"Sorry, I should have said to you in the car not to do any interviews. Photos are okay but reporters can twist the words you say and change the whole story. I'll make sure the magazine doesn't print anything bad. Anyway, let's shop." Over the next hour, we went into several stores looking for presents. I had no clue what to get the queen. What do you get a queen who has everything for their birthday? Viktoria was going to get her a nice set of pearl earrings and necklace. She'd placed the order weeks ago. I asked why she didn't have the Royal Jeweller make it since everything else was.

"Exactly, I want something that has a brand on it, instead of being a one of a kind possession made only–hey look there's Christian!" I looked over to where she was pointing. It was indeed Christian but he was headed towards Alchemia. I watched Christian looked around as if he thought someone was following him…or watching. Ten minutes later he came back out, holding a blue paper bag with the store brand on it before putting in inside his coat.

"What do you think you think he bought?" I asked. As it so happened, Viktoria had placed her order at Alchemia.

"I don't know. No offense too Christian but he couldn't afford anything from here. It's too pricey. If he bought something, he must have gotten the money from someone else. Oh My God!" Viktoria's eyes went wide as golf balls.

"What?" I asked

"Rose, can't you see! It's obvious he got the money from Dimitri, because he wants to marry Lissa!"

"But he only just met her and she's still apart of Dimitri's Selection." This wasn't right.

"Yeah but he hasn't met anyone like her. He's obviously already asked Dimitri if he could release Lissa from the Selection so he could marry her! Oh it's so romantic!" Viktoria's grin couldn't get any bigger.

"It's only been like two weeks or so! You don't decide you want to marry someone after that short a period." As much as I wanted Lissa to get her happy ending, I also didn't want to raise her hopes up just to see them fall.

"Oh please. Dimitri fell in love with you the minute he met you and we know how this will end. How is it any different now?" I didn't know how to respond.

"We have our suspicions. Christian walked out of a famous jewellery store with a bag but he was suspicious about it. What does that tell us?"

"It tells us he's going to marry Lissa!" I sighed and dropped my head. There was no way I would change Vik's mind.

"Alright fine. We'll ask the salesperson at the store."

"Why would he tell us. Christian obviously has him keeping the secret." Viktoria argued.

"He'll tell us because you're a princess and because we have four guards with us."

"That's blackmail!" Viktoria gasped in shock. I only smirked.

"Not exactly. It's just threatening him. Look do you want to find out or not?" Vik had mixed emotions. I could see it on her face.

"Okay, but we're not to hurt him. I still have a reputation to uphold."

"Good thing I don't" Vik laughed and we made our way to the store. Just my luck there was a young man with a Trainee tag behind the counter. This was going to be easy. As soon as we entered the store, the guards stood on duty. Everyone in the store bowed or curtsied at Vik.

"Your Highness, how may I assist you today?" The young boy said.

"I placed an order for mama's birthday present and I'd like to pick it up." The young man smiled and went out the back door. While Vik was waiting, I decided to look through the display cases. Everything was as beautiful as the piece before. I signed a few girl's magazine when they asked me. I looked back to the counter to see the young man had returned but this time an older man was with him. Crap. Viktoria opened the polished wooden box, inside the softest blue velvet cushion I'd ever seen. The older man asked if she liked it.

"It's stunning. Thank you." Viktoria closed the box and pulled out her wallet. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much it must have cost. She would have gotten a discount being royalty. I was still thinking about the price when Viktoria nudged me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Erik was asking if there was anything you'd like?" I looked to see the older man holding his hand out, gesturing to the jewellery below. With great difficulty I held in my laughter.

"No I'm fine thank you. I think the price range is a bit much for me right now." Erik chuckled

"Yes our prices are a bit high but the quality of our jewellery demands it. How would you like to borrow something? Perhaps for Her Majesties' birthday celebration?" I stared at him in shock.

"You'd let me walk out of here with priceless diamonds?" Erik chuckled again.

"Not exactly, we'll loan it to you for the twenty-four hours, being the night of the Queen's birthday and then we'll either send someone to have it returned or if you change your mind, we'll send you a bill." This time I laughed.

"I think I'll stick with the loan." Erik smiled and held his hand up again to show me around. In the end, Viktoria and I chose a diamond crown. It was more of a headband but it was twisted flower vines and leaves, than when put on it looked like an elegant crown. Viktoria instead I have my hair done up for it. I thanked the man and we left. After lunch, I found Her Majesty a crystal butterfly jewellery stand to go with Viktoria gift. I also got America and Lissa cute sapphire and ruby bracelets. We finally made our way back around four in the afternoon. I literally want to drop I was so exhausted. Maybe that's where the term comes from. Joanne being the amazing woman that she was, had a warm bath waiting for me when I returned. I don't know how she does. It's like she can read my mind and know exactly what I need. Elaine put my bags away while I went into the bathroom.

"Did you have a nice day Rose?"

"The day itself was nice, Viktoria's company was nice. The eight hour walking around part. Not so nice. My feet are so dead I'm surprised they haven't fallen off." Joanne laughed and left me to undress and enjoy my bath. As I sat in the bath I thought about the headband I would wear. It was so pretty. Too bad I couldn't get something for America and Lissa to wear. At least they had the bracelets I got them. Lissa's would match the necklace Christian got her. Christian! Oh crap! I forgot to interrogate them about his purchase. Damn it! I knew something wasn't right here. Sure I knew Christian liked Lissa and vice versa but he wouldn't just ask her to marry right out the gate. What if Lissa wasn't ready to get married. Like me she would probably think they hadn't known each other long enough either. I reckon Vik was right about one thing. Dimitri probably did get a gift for Her–I mean Olena and he didn't want Vik to know. Although that doesn't explain why he didn't order from the Royal Jewellers. Wait, yes it does. Obviously he doesn't want anyone to know so he had to be secret about it and order it somewhere else. He just didn't think Vik would be doing the same. No one would because she has nothing to hide. But then if he's getting a gift when he said he wasn't, what's the big deal. Sure he might want to surprise Olena, which is why he said he wasn't getting one. I rubbed my forehead from the headache I was getting. There were too many questions here without enough answers. I looked at my fingers and they were starting to prune. Clearly I'd been in here long enough. I hopped out and wrapped a towel around me. The warm water and bath salts really did me good.

"Feeling better?" Claire asked. I nodded and she asked what I would like to wear to dinner. All of them had given up on trying to help me pick what to wear since I was so stubborn. I'd bought myself a set of cotton shorts. They were like underwear except I could wear my dresses over them so that I could feel comfortable. I chose to wear another black dress. It was one shouldered and had a diamante belt around my stomach.

* * *

 **Dimitri POV**

As I got ready for dinner, someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and Christian walked in.

"So you got it then?" I asked.

"I did. No trouble at all." Christian smiled as he reached into his coat pocket and pull out a small wooden box before giving it to me. I opened the lid and inside it stood. Grandmama's ring. She gave it to me before the selection started. I was going to create one for the women I chose but she insisted that the one I chose would want this one. I had it altered to fit Rose's fingers after our first date.

"So you're really going do it then?" I nodded and Christian broke out into a grin. He held up his hand, as if there was a glass in it.

"Well then, to the new Queen of Russia. Her Majesty Rosemarie Belikov."

* * *

 **Well there you go. It's unofficially officially happening. But you guys knew that already, why else would you be reading but no one else does. What will happen if word spreads about what rose and vik saw? Who is the mysterious person that plans to hurt Rose and her family? And plans are in store for Maxon and America? All will be revealed. Review what you think of the chapter, your theories for what will happen. I may give you a hint.**

 **Until next time,**

 **xoxo**

 **LMD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys, I'm back. I'm so sorry about the wait. I'm sure it's been months since I posted the last chapter. Bad news first is, that my computer had to be reset which meant I lost all my notes, so I had to retrace everything that had happened which took a while, scouring through each chapter so that I don't double up on eliminations or contradict any plots I had. But I have it all now I hope, so if you notice anything wrong. Tell me!**

 **Also, I have a game for the true book fans out there. In this chapter, I have inserted a number of quotes from both books. Whoever can find them, and PM the right answers to me, will get the next chapter dedicated to them, get a sneak peak of the next chapter before anyone else as well as the opportunity to have something they'd really like to see happen, written into the story. Within reason of course.**

 ***I know I can't stop you, but please don't google to see if you have the right quotes or just google quotes themselves. That ruins the fun of the game. I want to see if you can differentiate what is my writing and what isn't. You have as many tries to guess them so don't worry.**

 **So let the games begin. *No this quote does not count. But nice try :P**

 _Previously on Vampire Selection_

" _So you're really going do it then?" I nodded and Christian broke out into a grin. He held up his hand as if there was a glass in it._

" _Well then, to the new Queen of Russia. Her Majesty Rosemarie Belikov."_

 **Rose Pov**

I woke to the sun on my face as Elaine drew open the curtains to let the light shine in. As much as I hated it, I was grateful for it and Elaine knew. That's why she did it. It was an unspoken agreement sort of. I wouldn't wake in time for breakfast every morning if she didn't.

"Good Morning Rose" I shielded my eyes from the light and made my way out of the massive bed and all of it covers. I smiled at Joanne as she pulled out several dresses from the wardrobe. All dark shades of colours. She gave up trying to dress me in pretty pastels after the first few days. I had once tried to wear a nice white dress, once I saw myself in the mirror, I took it off. I looked like some kind or blushing bride. Joanne said I was being silly and that I looked lovely, but she put it away and pulled out something more my style. I chose a cherry red dress that cut off at my knees, along with a pair of black pumps, before letting Claire work on doing my makeup. I opened the door and knocked on Lissa's door. She came out thirty seconds later dressed in a cream colour maxi dress. Each morning we walked down to breakfast together. America would normally arrive five to ten minutes later. As we walked down, I couldn't think about what Viktoria and I saw yesterday. Obviously, I couldn't tell Lissa about it. Was Christian going to propose to Lissa? Of course, I wanted Lissa to get her happy ending but I still had my doubts. They only knew each other a couple of weeks. They hadn't even gone on a real date! I could strike that up to reasons clearly forbidding it, but did they really know each other? I knew I sounded like a bitch who should be happy for her friend. I just didn't want her to get hurt. I smiled at Lissa to make it look like I was listening to what she was saying. We made it to the Dining Room and sat down. I look over to Dimitri who was grossly engaged in a conversation with Viktoria. He had a frown on his face. The queen's birthday was in two days. I had my present for her. I questioned Vik about how I would be able to give it to her. She said she'd write my name on the card and present it with hers. I didn't need to give the girls here any more reason to hate me. America arrived and we began our usual girl talk. Who'd have thought I'd become a gossip girl. Rumour had it that someone was getting a one on one date today, which wouldn't be me obviously but I hoped it was with Lissa. I could already hear the snide whispers down the table.

"No surprise if it's her again. She's his favourite of course."

"You have no chance honey; Rose is his favourite. We're all just back-ups for the press."

"At the rate of time she spends with him, I reckon she's already slept with him."

"Of course she has, she's probably slept with half the guards too. Just look at the way she dresses. Slut."

I clenched my fists, trying to control my anger. I wanted to punch the lights out of them all.

"Don't listen to them. You know they're just jealous." Lissa said, grabbing my hand and unclenching it

"You don't believe them do you?" I asked both her and America.

"Of course not! I believe only what you say." I smiled and gave Lissa a hug. My mood restored, we continued eating breakfast before the doors opened and a messenger came in with a bouquet of lilies. We all watched to see who they were going to. The man stopped in front of a petite girl with short strawberry blonde hair. I think her name started with S or something. I didn't care to learn all the names of the girls here. Only the ones who were actually nice people. The rest of us went back to our breakfast. We knew it was from Dimitri and what it meant. Once breakfast was over, we all went outside. It was a warm day to go outside and play golf. Or rather it was mini golf. When Viktoria was eight, an English ambassador had come on business and introduced the game to Viktoria when they met. She loved it so much, she had it set up for the birthday that year. I'd never had any interest in it much, but my competitive side won out it and I joined in. So far, Lissa was winning. Vik and I were only two points behind and America was five. She'd never played it before which I found very hard to believe. Who doesn't play mini golf? I hard to control myself not laugh. We were on the fourth hole when I remembered the conversation she had with Dimitri at breakfast. It was presently Lissa's turn so we could talk without distraction.

"Hey, what were you and Dimitri talking about this morning? He looked angered almost."

"I told him we saw you-know-who yesterday while we were shopping, to which he replied I were wrong and kept trying to make me think I imagined it, which proves I was right. He's hiding you-know-who's secret."

"His behaviour is shady however that doesn't mean what we saw was true. He could be hiding something else." I looked over to see Lissa take her shot. It hit went over the hill and stopped short of the hole.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lissa asked

"Just what we think Dimitri could be doing on his date," Vik answered immediately.

"Who knows, but it's obviously not going to be as good as the dates he sets up for Rose. Speaking of, it's your turn." I walked over and put my golf ball down on the white faded line. I was about to take my shot when I heard Viktoria call out.

"We can't go anywhere without you following can we?" Vik teased and the girls laughed. I looked up to see Dimitri walking towards us. Or rather, towards me.

"Don't you have a date to be on?" I asked

"No." Dimitri had a calm look on his face.

"Yeah you do. You gave that girl beautiful flowers asking her on a date, not half an hour ago." I looked around at the other girls to confirm what I said, but they all had downcast looks on their face. Then it dawned on me.

"Oh," My smile faded as well. She had been eliminated. That's what the flowers and date card were for. Dimitri was very kind when it came to eliminations. Pulling you away to save you from embarrassment. I turn back to take my shot.

"Don't miss now." I turn back to see Dimitri smirking at me.

"It takes a lot more than a pretty face to distract me," I smirked back at him. I looked down the hole, judging what kind of shot I needed to take when I felt him behind me, his hands on my hips.

"What about now?" He whispered into my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"If you two are done flirting each other, we'd like to get on with the game," Viktoria said, her tongue poked out at me. I looked back at Dimitri, a smug grin on my face.

"Not even close Comrade." He stood back, and I took the shot. The ball went sailing over the hill and rolled around the edge before hitting a rock, going into the hole. The girls cheered while I smirked back at Dimitri.

"Lucky shot Roza. If that rock wasn't there, you'd have missed." I stepped closer, looking up into his eyes.

"What if I planned that way?"

"You didn't." Dimitri took a step towards me, our proximity becoming intimate.

"I could have, you don't know." We were face to face, our noses almost touching.

"Are you guys just going to stand there and make out or are you going to play?" Viktoria was having her turn. I giggled and moved to walk away but Dimitri reached out and pulled me back, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"You'd rather play with them than spend time with me?" Dimitri asks. I pretend to decide between the two choices just to annoy him.

"I can't exactly leave, I'm in the middle of a game here and I'm so close to winning."

"Rose you have another fourteen holes to go through. I'd hardly call that close to winning. Besides, I have something I want to show you." Dimitri's face lit up as he held out his hand. I looked back to see the girls had continued playing without me so I took his hand and he lead us back to the castle.

* * *

 **America POV**

I looked to see Rose walking away with Dimitri, their hands entwined. I was happy for Rose. She would be a great queen for Russia.

"Just as I expected, he pops up and suddenly she's gone." Viktoria teases before sinking her ball into the hole.

"Leave her alone, she's happy. I thought you wanted her to become your sister?" Lissa asked.

"I do. The quicker they get married, the better. Then I can force Celeste and all the other horrible dimwits to leave. Excluding you two of course."

"Gee, thanks" I stick my tongue out at Viktoria.

"You know what I mean." We continued to play for the next hour, Viktoria won of course. Lissa came near to passing her at one point, though. My score was average for my first go, so I was happy about that. Viktoria left Lissa and me at some stage to do something important, so we went to the Women's room to play cards. When we arrived, we saw the other girls were whispering amongst each other. It was clear what the were gossiping about. Lissa and I sat down next to Mia. She was one of the kinder girls here. Most of the time.

"Where were you girls this morning? You missed Sylvia's class about appropriate clothing and accessories. She was annoyed that Rose wasn't there, even if she didn't show it."

"We were invited to play Mini Golf with Rose and the Princess." Mia's smile drooped a bit. She had every reason to be upset. It wasn't really fair that we got to spend time with the royal family and do fun activities because of our association with Rose. I was beginning to understand how Rose felt about having enemies here. I'd try to get Mia invited next time if I could.

"That must have been fun. Speaking of which, where is Rose?" I hesitated to answer and looked at Lissa.

"She's out with Dimitri, isn't she? Of course, she is. She's his favourite." Lissa nodded. Mia let out a sad laugh.

"I don't even know why the rest of us are still here. It's clear she's going to be the one. I should just leave. We all should."

"True, but why not enjoy the amazing hospitality while we're here. We won't get another opportunity like this again. I want it to last as long as possible." I replied. Mia smiled and picked up a magazine to read. I left it at that and picked up the cards. Lissa was a better shuffler than me.

"So how are things going with you and Christian?" I asked. She dealt the cards and went first, putting down two threes

"Fine. I haven't really talked to him much. We chat in the hall, or sometimes on the way to breakfast, but nothing's really happening. We can't date and he knows that. I'm in a competition for his best friend's heart." I put down two fives.

"I'm pretty sure that heart is already taken, by a pretty brunette that we know," I smirk at Lissa and she pokes her tongue at me.

"Really, I had no idea. Pass." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"What? I don't have a higher pair. Just play" I chuckle and place the pile to the side before putting down an eight.

"Surely you can beat that?" Lissa rolls her eyes playfully, putting down a nine.

"Well, would you like to be in a relationship with Christian. You have so much in common. You'd be a great couple."

"Yeah, but I don't know if he wants that?" I put down a king. Lissa glared at me before moving the pile to the side.

"Lissa, I know he wants to be with you. If he wasn't interested, he wouldn't keep spending time with you. He gives you gifts! If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is." I put down a six.

"Okay, so maybe you have a point but I'd have to be eliminated from the selection first and then I'd have to leave, meaning I'd never get to see you or Rose again." Lissa put down an Ace.

"Nicely done. Pass." Lissa smiled, moving the pile away before putting down two ones.

"You seriously think you'd never see us again? She's going to be queen, Christian is best friends with Dimitri. You'll be seeing a lot of each other no doubt." I put down a pair of three's.

"What about you? Rose and I may see each other but we wouldn't see you. You'd be back in the United States."

"Well, if things go well with Maxon…" I could feel myself blushing as I smiled. Lissa grinned back at me.

"Things are well, are they? Maybe Rose won't be the only Queen around here." My eyes went wide and I playfully smacked her arm. I won that hand and the next, but Lissa seemed to have turned her luck around and went on to win the next three hands. We left for lunch and Lissa ran into Christian again, leaving me alone. I walked down to the kitchen to make a special request when I saw Maxon sitting, with a wrapped ice pack, pressed against his face.

"Maxon, what happened? Are you okay?" Maxon looked up and smiled at me, before grimacing in pain.

"Hello America, I'm fine, it's just a sore cheekbone. Fell down the stairs."

"Let me see, I might be able to help." I grabbed his hand to remove the ice pack but Maxon's hand reached out to stop me.

"It's nothing, just a bruise. I'm fine, really"

"A fall down the stairs isn't 'nothing'. You could be seriously injured. I've treated my younger siblings wounds all the time. Please let me look at it." Maxon hesitated before smiling again.

""You ask for such simple things. I could never deny you" I removed the ice pack and put it down. I let out a gasp of shock. His left side was bruised with lines. The closer I looked, the more it looked like a handprint.

"Maxon, how did you fall down the stairs?" I grabbed the first aid from the medical cupboard

"I just tripped my feet and fell. My cheek took the brunt of the fall."

"So the sharp corners of the stairs caused the bruising?" I asked, grabbing a tube of soothing cream out.

"Yeah, just me being clumsy. Thank you for helping me."

"I'm surprised you don't have a horde of people trying to help you. The guards on post should have at least heard the noise and rushed to get you help. You're a prince and yet you're left to care for yourself."

"Oh no, they did try to help me but I asked them not to. Instead, I just came here to get some ice."

"Oh, so this happened today?"

"This morning, before breakfast. I've been in here ever since." Another lie. The colour of the bruising indicates it didn't appear a couple hours ago. I applied the cream to heal it quicker. Once it was blended in, Maxon put the ice pack back on his face.

"So that explains why I'm here. Why are you here?"

"Well, I came to make a special request for lunch like Rose did, but it seems there is no one here."

"I might be to blame for that. I asked to be alone."

"How were the cooks able to make lunch for everyone then, if no one was allowed in here, thanks to you?" Maxon frowned before lightly laughing.

"I did not think of that, to be honest. Everyone's probably upstairs waiting for food and it won't come." At that moment, Viktoria came in.

"What's going on here? Where's Viktor? He's supposed to have lunch ready!" Maxon and I looked at each before bursting into laughing fits.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

"So where are we going?" I asked as we were walking through the halls.

"It's a surprise," Dimitri smirked and I rolled my eyes sighing. I wasn't going to get any information from him. As we turned I noticed we going upstairs, was he going to show me the Princess Suite. We went up to the third level and stopped in front of a double door room. Dimitri opened the doors and walked straight to his wardrobe. He came out with a set off clothes that looked way too small for him.

"Lucky for you, the surprise I have requires one to wear jeans and boots." Dimitri grinned and put the clothes on the bed, before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Ecstatically, I grabbed the clothes and looked at them. A dark red polo shirt, navy bootleg jeans, and black knee high boots. Closing the curtains, I quickly changed, making sure I was ready before I knocked on the bathroom door to let Dimitri out. He opened the door and gawked at me. I couldn't resist.

"See something you like, Comrade?" Dimitri blushed, moving out of the doorway.

"Should we go?" I nodded and let him lead the way again. We walked to the garage where Robert was waiting. It seemed I was getting in these cars a lot lately. Half an hour later, we stopped. All I could see around us was acres and acres of forest. But not just any forest. Cherry blossoms. Tree after tree with pink and white flowers covering everything in sight. It was breathtaking. The door opened and we stepped out.

"This is your surprise?" I asked, still taking everything in.

"Part of it." At the sound of a horse neigh, I looked back down to see Dimitri standing by a white horse, stroking it.

"Ready?" Dimitri asked. I nodded eagerly and he helped me up before getting on himself behind me. I was happy to have his arms around me. I watched the flowers pass by as the horse ran. I looked behind us to see the car was out of sight. We were alone. Dimitri seemed to realise this as well and pulled tighter on the reigns to slow the horse down. Dimitri hopped off and helped me down.

"So what the rest of the surprise?"

"I take you it you like it here then?"

"Like it? I love it. This place is so incredible."

"I thought you might." Dimitri smiled. I noticed he hadn't answered the question, but I didn't care. I was too entranced by the scenery around us. I was staring out at the lake, taking in its beauty.

"Roza, are you happy here?"

"In a place like this? Most definitely!" Dimitri turned me around and took my hands in his.

"No, I mean here. In Russia. With me? Are you happy here?"

"I am, but unfortunately it won't last forever." My happy mood dampened at the thought of leaving.

"Why can't it last forever? What if I wanted it to?" I sighed and dropped Dimitri's hands, turning away from him.

"Dimitri, we've had this conversation before."

"We're different now! I only want you."

"You don't know that. You've barely spent any time with the girls. You could want them too if you got to know them. I'm not right for Russia." Dimitri walked around in front of me and cupped my cheeks with his hands.

"I don't care about Russia. You're right for me. I love you, Roza. I want you to be my queen." I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from escaping. Isn't this what I wanted? Dimitri to marry me so that I could escape the fate waiting for me back home.

"Rose, I know you feel something for me." I did. I'd fallen in love with him. With Dimitri, I never felt like I had to be anything more than what I already was.

"I'm afraid." There it was. My darkest secret.

"I love you, Roza. I'll always be here for you. I'll never let anything happen to you." He put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small white box. Inside was the most stunning engagement ring I'd ever seen. It was a diamond set into a lacy square of platinum filigree that was edged in tiny blue opals.

"This was my grandmother's ring. She gave it to me before to Selection started to give to you." I watched Dimitri bend down on one knee.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my queen?" I looked into Dimitri's eyes and he looked into mine. I could see it shining brightly and he could see it in mine. Love. My voice must have been so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Yes." Dimitri's face broke out into a grin. I watched him slide the ring onto my left hand. It was so beautiful. I looked back up at Dimitri as he placed a stray curl behind my ear. The same thing he did before he was about to kiss me after our date. Only this time, there was no one around to interrupt us. I grabbed his hand and brought it to my cheek again. As if the world was in slow motion, he leaned into me, our lips finally meeting. At first, the kiss was small but then it grew bigger and more intense. His mouth was so warm, the touch of his lips softer than I ever could have imagined. I could have stayed this way, ever letting go but Dimitri pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. I could feel myself blushing. Was this really happening? Did I just get engaged to the future king of Russia? If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a dream. Dimitri lifted my hand to his mouth, lightly kissing the ring on my finger.

"I love you, Roza"

"I love you too, Dimitri" We kissed again before Dimitri took my hand and we walked back to his horse who was calmly waiting by a tree. While Dimitri was patting the horse and feeding it treats, I twisted the ring around my finger. It really was something. It fit perfectly, which surprised me because I knew that Dimitri's grandmother had larger fingers than me. Dimitri must have noticed the questionable look on my face and chuckled.

"I had to it altered so that it would fit you." This confused me even more.

"How? There's no way you would have been able to, without the press having a field day. You're the future king. It's not like you can just walk into a jewelry store. Not unless…Christian." Dimitri smirked again. I think I've been rubbing off on him too.

"It seems Christian isn't as sneaky as he thought he was. As soon as Viktoria told me what you guys saw, I dis-swayed her crazy notion and told Christian immediately after she'd left. Only that he'd been seen of course." I laughed and sat on the horse again with Dimitri's help.

"Viktoria was thrilled when she came to that conclusion. I, however, knew there was more to the story there." Dimitri hopped on behind me again, lightly tapping the horse's leg with his foot, urging the horse to start moving.

"What did you think was happening then?" I rested against Dimitri's chest, contented to be in his arms again.

"To be honest, I didn't know what he was doing, however, I knew that it couldn't be a ring for Lissa. They only just met each other a month ago."

"I met you a month ago didn't I?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow at me, something I wished very much that I could do back.

"Alright point taken. Are you saying that Christian wants to marry Lissa?"

"Not right away, no, but he is definitely taken with her. I think he wants to pursue an actual relationship with her. He's asked me once about it, that if I were to eliminate Vasilisa from the selection, would he be free to date her?"

"Well, I know for a fact, that Lissa would be very happy if that were to happen." I could see the black car and guards in the distance. I looked at my ring and sighed.

"I'll have to take this off once we get back, won't I. As much I love would love it rub it in Celeste's face, we can't have the whole of Russia knowing you already chose me before the final two."

"I'll have it put on a necklace and you can wear underneath your dress." I smiled at the thought. I slid the ring off my finger and put it into the left front jean pocket.

"You Viktoria is going to be mad when she finds out at the end."

"Well if she was actually good at keeping secrets, I'd tell her."

"What about Lissa and America? Can I tell them? I have to tell someone or it'll drive me crazy. I can't keep secrets for very long either." It was a small white lie but I really did want to tell my best friends.

"Are you sure they won't tell anyone? It could just slip out in conversation." I smirked back at Dimitri, who was smiling back at me, his eyebrow raised again.

"Well if they do, I'll just tell them they're not invited to the wedding. That's should keep their lips sealed." Dimitri let out a laugh and I did too.

"Okay, if you're going to tell them, you might as well include Vika. She won't be able to stand the idea of not being allowed to attend the wedding, so hopefully it'll keep her in check." We arrived back and I carefully got off the horse. Behind the back car, a few meters down the road, I could see a truck with a horse trailer attached waiting. The car door was opened and I got in, Dimitri coming in after me. I spent the car ride with Dimitri's arm around my waist, me resting my head on his shoulder. The moment was perfect. But like all good things, it came to an end and we arrived back at the castle to quickly for my liking. I leaned in again for a quick peck, using all my self-control to not turn it into a full make out. Robert opened the door and we both stepped out. Sylvia was already waiting by the front doors to welcome us back. As soon as we walked up the stairs, she pounced on Dimitri, speaking to him in fluent Russian. We walked in going our separate ways. I went up to my room and found the girls waiting for me on my bed.

"It's about time you got here. You missed lunch." I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 1:00pm. Wow, we really had been gone a long time. I felt my pocket just to make sure the ring was still there.

"It doesn't matter, you can go down and have Victor make something for you. What's important is you telling us the details of what happened today?!" Viktoria was sitting upright, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Alright, let me go to the toilet first and then I'll come out to tell you." I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, staring into the mirror. I grabbed the ring from my pocket and put it back on. The reality of it was really starting to sink in. I was engaged! To the crown prince of Russia. I would become Queen! The worry and fear began to set in, but then I took a deep breath. Dimitri had faith in me. He chose me because he loves me and wants to me to rule by his side. I flushed the toilet to make it seem like I really had gone, pretended to wash my hands and then open the door. I had my hands behind my back.

"Okay, you've done your business. Now tell us! Did he kiss you? Did you get a gift? Tell me everything! I mean us." Sniggering at Viktoria's enthusiasm, I sit down on a chair opposite the bed, near the balcony doors; pulling out the pillow behind me and resting it on my laps. As I did this, Vik was the first to scream. America and Lissa both jumped at the loud screech, however, once they recovered, they saw the ring as well. Viktoria had already jumped off the bed and kneel in front, pulling my hand closer to her.

"Oh My God! That's Grandmama's ring!" America and Lissa had come over to look as well.

"So, tell us what happened? How did he do it?" Lissa asked.

"Well, a car took us to this magnificant forest of cherry blossom trees, flowers everywhere. When we got out of the car, a horse was waiting; which explains why I wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Dimitri sat behind me and we rode until we came across a lake."

"Who knew my brother was such a romantic. What happened next?"

"He proposed, I accepted and we kissed. That's pretty much it." Viktoria had a look of dissatisfaction on her face.

"That's it. What about the details. How did he propose?"

"There are no juicy details Vik."

"Yes, there are! Every proposal has them. You make it sound like it was a business transaction. Did he get on one knee? Work with me here!"

"What do you want me to say? That he confessed his dying love for me, we shared true love's kiss and rode off into the sunset." America and Lissa burst out laughing, while Vik glared at me.

"Oh if only. But seriously, he would have had to say why he wanted to marry you." I sughed and gave up. She wanted details. I'd give her details.

"Fine. We got off the horse, stood in each other's arms and watch the flowers float on the lake. How's that?" I asked exasperated.

"That's better, but still doesn't include the actual proposal." I decided to make something up to appease Vik. I didn't exactly want to tell everyone, what really happened. We fought. I still didn't think I'd be a good enough Queen for Russia. Someone else here might be better suited.

"He turned me around and told me he loved me from the moment he saw me, and that he'd only fallen deeper in love as we spent more time together. So he got down on one knee and asked me to be his Queen. I said yes and we kissed." Viktoria was pretty much swooning.

"Congratulations Rose, we're very happy for you," Lissa said smiling. I got up and hugged her.

"Now we just need to work on getting you and Christian." Lissa blushed and I poked my tongue at her.

"Wait, so the day we went shopping. That was what Christian had in the bag? He was picking it up for Dimitri?" Lissa turned to look at Viktoria at the sound of Christian's name.

"Yes, I told you not to jump to conclusions."

"I'm sorry, what are you two talking about? You saw Christian when you went shopping yesterday." Lissa asked curiously.

"Yes, when Viktoria went to get the queen's present, we saw Christian walking out of the same jewellry store, carrying a bag with the store's logo. So naturally, she thought that he must have bought a ring because he wanted to propose to you." Lissa ducked her head and blushed even deeper.

"But we only just met! We haven't even gone on a date. You don't marry someone just like that." Vik cleared her throat, her hands gesturing to me. I lightly chuckled. Dimitri said the same thing. Pretty much.

"She's a different case. Dimitri needed to find someone to marry and be Queen alongside him." Lissa defended.

"True, but there's no time limit on the Selection, so he could have gotten to know over the months and then propose."

"Actually, he does have a time limit. He needed to find someone to be Queen before his Twenty-first birthday, which is in like five months." Viktoria only glared at me.

"Who's side are you on?"

"No one's side. I can't even remember how we got onto this discussion but I will say, once the selection is over, Lissa will be able to go out with Christian if she wants to. Anyway, my engagement is meant to be a secret, so I'll know who to blame if it gets out, and that person will not be invited to my wedding." Viktoria had a look of horror on her face.

"I'm your Maid of Honour. I have to be at your wedding!" Viktoria exclaimed. America playfully wacked her on the shoulder.

"Who says your going to be her Maid of Honour?" She had her eyebrow raised at Vik. Damn, why can everyone do that but me?

"You're all going to be my bridesmaids. No one is going to be Maid of Honour." I said, breaking up the little fight in front of me.

"But then who's going to do the speeches at the Reception along side the Best Man." I smiled, Vik's words giving me an idea.

"Alright then fine. Christian is going to be Dimitri's best man, so Lissa will be my Maid of Honour. But getting back to original point. No one can find out about this until the final two, where Dimitri publicly proposes to me." Everyone nodded and I sat back in the chair, my stomach rumbling.

"I'm hungry, anyone want to come with to get food?" I asked.

"Ask victor to make some snacks and then bring them back up. I don't feel like walking." Viktoria said, falling back and lying on the fluffy mat on the floor. I rolled my eyes at her. Lazybones.

"I'll come. Maybe we can get some strawberry tarts again. They were super yummy the other day." America said. I nodded and we got up to leave, when I heard Vik cough again.

"Aren't you forgetting something Rose. At this rate, we won't be the ones to ruin the surprise." Vik said, a smirk on her face. I looked down to see my engagement ring still on. Soon enough, Dimitri would have the chain for me so I could wear it around my neck, but for now, I would have to put it away. I took it off and put it in the bottom drawer of the jewellery box, away from everything else so it wouldn't get mixed up.

"Ready?" America asked. I nodded and we walked out the door.

* * *

 **America's POV**

I was asking what kind of dress Rose wanted when we turned down a hall. As we made our way down to the kitchen, I could hear voices coming from one of the rooms. More presisely, Maxon's voice. And his mother. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, though.

"America? Hey, what's wrong?" I turned to see Rose, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh nothing, you go one ahead. I'll catch up." Rose's lips twitched, turning into a smirk.

"Alright then miss sneaky. You stay here and wait for Prince Charming to come out. I'll be sure to get the strawberry tarts for you. Have fun." Rose winked before continuing down the hall and turning left, out of sight. Standing by the door, I could just make out the words.

"He means well Maxon. He only wants the best for you." Queen Amberley said.

"Really? Doesn't seem like. He only wants what's best for the country, my future be damned."

"Maxon, don't speak about your father that way. You know he loves you, in his own way."

"Some love. Hitting your son definitely shows that you love him." I gasped, quickly covering my mouth. I hoped no one heard me. His father abuses him!

"How's your face? The bruising seems to have gone down a bit."

"America helped. She found me in the Kitchen and rubbed some sort of cream into it. Don't worry. I said I tripped down the stairs and I think she bought it." I knew that bruise looked like a handprint. He lied right to my face. I walked away, to join Rose in the Kitchen. When I arrived, she was watching Victor cook.

"Hey, I got the strawbery–woah, what's up? You look like you just watched a puppy die. Are you okay?" Rose said.

"Oh um, I." Damn it, I was never good at lying on the spot.

"Hey, whenever you feel like talking, you know where to find me." Rose smiled at me and thanked Victor, as he handed her the platter of sandwiches.

"The strawberry tarts you requested will be done shortly Miss America. They're in the oven baking right now. I'll have someone come up with them."

"Thank you, Victor."

"Don't eat them all at once, or you wont have any room for tonight's dinner." The old man chuckled. We walked back, passing the room Maxon was in. I didn't hear their voices anymore so they must have left. I still couldn't believe his father hit him. I knew he was an intimidating man when I met him, but how could he get away with physical abuse. And why did the Queen act like it was nothing? Did this happen regularly? So many questions were going through my head, I hadn't noticed we arrived back at Rose's room until I saw Viktoria sitting on the bed, chatting with Lissa.

"Trust me, this Selection will be over in a blink and the minute it is, Christian will come rushing over to properly ask you out." She turned and noticed us walking through. "Oh good, you're back. Let's eat." We talked about Rose's ring again, the queen's birthday celebration, what kind of wedding Rose wanted. I tried to keep with the conversation but I couldn't take my mind of Maxon. Would he ever tell me the truth? I'd become attracted to him, but I don't think I could be with someone who lies to me. A part of me thought I was being silly. It was his life, so it was his choice whether or not to tell me. It's not exactly a secret you go telling people you just met. I felt so conflicted.

* * *

 **Okay well, I can't seem to create a smooth transition from here to the birthday celebration, so I'm just going to start from it in the next chapter in some way unless someone can give me an idea. If you do, I'll add it in this chap, or the next. Whichever you think is best. Having bad writer's block sorry.**

 **Anyway, I was worried what you guys might think of this chapter, but hey, Clarkson chose early in his selection so there. Also, I got inspiration for the proposal scene from OUAT season 5 episode 4. Love Hook & Emma. So excited for March next year! I need to watch the rest of season 6 now! Anyway, remember, find those quotes! :D **

**Also, I'm sorry there wasn't much Maxerica or Chrissa in this fic, but I'll try to add more in the next fic. As always please review! I love hearing from you guys! :D See you soon.**


	10. My Apology Note

**Hey guys**

 **First off, I would like to sincerely apologise for this past year and explain why the story went on Hiatus.**

 **Now, before you worry. I never forget or gave up writing the story. Just the opposite in fact**

 **This time last year I was writing the tenth chapter for A Vampire Selection. It was well over 10,000 and I wasn't finished so I'd be writing in sections.**

 **Unfortunately on the 7** **th** **of March 2017, I fell victim to a Ransomware called Rosha_Lock 2.00. Everything important to me was archived and encrypted with a password.**

 **Good news and bad news is I have backups of everything except that one chapter.**

 **So I've spent the last year doing everything I can to retrieve it. But it was not meant to be. Normally I would have just reset and rewritten, nevertheless 10,000 words is a bit harder to just let go.**

 **My laptop is being reset as we speak and everything deleted. This is the price I must pay to be rid of the Ransomware and all its evil.**

 **However, I can assure you that once I have my laptop back, I will be putting a top notch program on it, to prevent history from being repeated and will immediately commence writing the chapter again.**

 **It breaks me inside knowing that you'll never get to read what I had originally intended, but I can still promise twists, turns, cliff-hangers and an ultimate ending for the story.**

 **Again, I apologise for the delay and understand the numerous readers I've lost because of this.**

 **I'll see you again real soon.**

 **Xoxo**

 **LittleMissDramione**


End file.
